


Well Fuck I'm Part of a Gang of Monsters (TEMP HIATUS)

by Wonder_Exists



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Centaurs, Cuddling, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Fearplay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Giants, HLVRAI, Hard vore, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Macro/Micro, Making This Up As I Go, Mutants, NO SPOILERS UNTIL THOSE Y'KNOW?, Non-Sexual, Non-sexual vore, Original Species, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, SOME TAGS WILL BE REMOVED FOR NOW AND ADDED BACK LATER WHEN SAID CHAPTER IS POSTED, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Transformation, Vore, Were-Creatures, Witches, benrey goes rage mode a few times, big dragon man, bubby goes by he/him and they/them pronouns, bubby is a fucking tsundere, bubby is a fucking tsundere I cannot say this enough, chapters will probably end up rewritten in some bits so that might happen, especially one in an apocalypse, god I need benrey language classes I can't write his dialogue right, gordon is the only human major character and he is s u f f e r i n g, gordon was a lonely guy at his camp, joshua doesn't exist in this i'm sorry i don't think i could write a child well, mature for vore and all other shit I might add, mawplay, no beta readers we die like coomer clones, people die, the government fucked everything up and made big mutant freaky fucks and kicked on the apocalypse, tiny bit more than sub-par writing, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Exists/pseuds/Wonder_Exists
Summary: Gordon makes one mistake, guilt gets him and he goes back to help some people, and he ends up in a ragtag team of monsters, where are they heading? Who knows.Basically Gordon gets forced into the science team's little gang, is forced to leave his home he has lived at for the past five years, and chaos ensues along the wayPlease don't scream at me in the comments for the vore I'm not gonna write it sexually and I never will
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 44
Kudos: 156





	1. A Good Ol' Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a hlvrai fanfic that I am posting so stuff might be off, ALSO first attempt at a multi-chapter thing so mercy me please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is due for a rewrite, so don't take any of these designs as "yes, these are the final versions"  
> I hate how some of this first chapter went and I wanna fix some stuff with tagging as well as writing and designs so it is clearer and makes more sense, so ya bros, this'll be fixed eventually

“FUCK! EVERYONE GET BACK TO BASE! NOW! LEAVE THEM BEHIND WE CAN’T SAVE THEM NOW!” Someone from the front shouted, by the deep, rough voice, the squad leader. Gordon was panting, panicked, he had to get back to base, he just had to! There was whooping and hollering from behind him, matched with growls and grumbles. 

Mutants, dog mutants were chasing them, specifically adumons, there was around 10, a big group for adumons. They were scrawny looking but muscular, bat-like canines who usually came in groups of 4 to 7, adumons were carnivores and were not afraid of anything in the fucking slightest, to the point of throwing themselves at stuff at least ten times their size.

He could hear people behind him pleading not to be left to their dooms, and he tried, oh how he tried, he willed himself not to go back there, they were lost causes, you had to be insane to try and go back to save someone, but yet, the guilt that had nestled in his gut was growing, and was quickly taking form, Gordon couldn’t help himself, the guilt was already too much to not listen to it.

He stopped, and turned, before whipping around again and jumping to the side, getting out of sight into a small crevice in the wall, seeing the creatures slowly catching up. He just hoped they hadn’t spotted him attempting to hide.

For once, luck decided to throw him a bone, or rather the mutant dogs, as they ran after the fictional bone, heading right past his hiding spot without a second glance, and after counting to 180, he got up, stepping out of his hiding spot. Gordon glanced around, before turning to go try and find any survivors. 

Just as he began walking back, he heard a garbled, messed up mix of a bark and a squeak. Gordon lunged forward, getting into a full-on sprint in a matter of moments. The sounds of two pairs of four legs followed behind him.

As Gordon ran, he could hear them closing in, he knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun them for much longer, so as he was picking his next option, two paws crashed into his back, bringing him to the ground and a bit of a roll that ended with the dog getting thrown a few meters and Gordon laying exhausted on his back.

The other adumon jumped at Gordon, landing on him and going for his throat, only to get a mouth full of Gordon’s arm, it bit down, causing Gordon to cry out in pain, but it was better than the mutant getting a hold on his throat and ripping it out, it pulled back, yanking at the flesh it had gripped in its mouth. 

The dog let go, pulling away a few inches, before diving forward again, lunging for his neck a second time. Gordon fumbled with his hands, grabbing at its head and the only thing he got a hold on happened to be the adumon’s jaws, getting a grip of gums and teeth, the teeth cut his hands and the gums were hard to hold on to, but he refused to let go. It snarled, trying to wiggle its head free, however, Gordon kept a grip on those bloodied jaws, spit dripping down onto his face.

All the fighting had distracted Gordon because when he glanced around for a weapon to beat this thing’s skull in, there were about 3 more adumons that he could see, and more calling in the distance. Gordon knew he was dead, he knew this was it, there was no way he could take on more adumons. He was about to give in, about to stop fighting and give in to the exhaustion and let death overtake him, his hands slowly stopped fighting, the dog pulling away, before lunging at his throat again, spittle flying, and the last thing Gordon saw was rows of fangs as he shut his eyes-...

There was yelping, squeals of pain, and shock from the mutants. Gordon laid there, not thinking about how bad that could be, he had already given in to the dogs, what could be worse? There was the sharp smell of iron dancing in the air, causing Gordon’s nose to shrivel slightly. 

He laid there, he could hear crunching, yelping, there were almost the sounds of people fighting it seemed, but it was fading, not distance-wise, but more so like he was sinking further and further into an endless void of water, that went down and down, getting darker and darker, something he’d never get out of, he liked that feeling, water was nice, he liked swimming.

As Gordon’s thoughts began to wander, a bit from fear as well as just how exhausted he felt, the sounds all came crashing back as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, shaking him. There was a muffled sound, it sounded like a person. 

He slowly opened his green and brown eyes. His vision was blurred, only colors and the bare minimum of shapes being visible, so what was there? Brown, a dark chocolatey brown, hair, he assumed from the shape, what else? What else? Light brown flecks all over a tan color, freckles, what was the red stuff all over? Brown eyes, big brown eyes, but they had yellow flecks in them, were they eyes? He guessed they were the color of those eyes. After Gordon had gotten everything checked off that seemed normal, he moved on to looking at the rest, two things stuck off the presumed hair, they were a soft yellow color, they reminded him of yellow chalk, such a soft color.

“Sir?” The sudden, coherent words threw him off guard, they were so clear compared to the loud, muffled ones from moments ago. Gordon blinked his eyes over and over again, sitting up and rubbing them. He removed his hands from his eyes and opened them, finally having them clear enough to see whoever was in front of him.

He was right about the colors, brown hair, tan skin, freckles, odd eyes, but the things sitting on top of the man’s hair? Ears, specifically dog ears, they were floppy and very fluffy. Gordon furrowed his brows, confusion taking over. Something he noticed only after a moment of confusion was blood splattered along the man’s face, most of it staining around his mouth.

“Mister, are you okay?” The man asked, his face displaying a clear tone of worry, but Gordon was much more focused on the blood the man had covered himself in. He lunged backward, only to bump into someone behind him.

“Hello!” Someone spoke in a very excited tone behind Gordon. He whipped around, stumbling to his feet. At first, he assumed it was a man riding a horse before he realized, he wasn’t riding it, he was  _ attached  _ to it, it had no actual horse head, a centaur, he had heard of them before, but never, ever seen one. 

The actual horse part was grey and white, seeming a bit more aged, as he slowly looked up, he noticed the centaur WAS aged, white hair, a balding spot, a fluffy white mustache. He noticed the slight chubbiness to the man. He was wearing a white lab coat over a blue, button-up shirt with a black and red striped tie around his neck. The next thing he noticed was blood all over the centaur’s legs as well as his hands.

“Mister, are you okay? Your arm looks bad!” Gordon jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder again, he turned back to the man with the dog ears, furrowing his brows, now that they were both standing, he realized just how tall this man was, he had to be 6’7 at least.

“Uhm-” Gordon glanced to his arm, he attempted to move it, before wincing and holding it to his chest. He looked back up to the man, Gordon hoped it wasn’t clear he was in, but he was sure his face gave it away.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” He laughed a little, he knew anything that wasn’t completely human usually ended up being dangerous, even just slightly. The dog man furrowed his eyebrows, giving a worried expression.

“Are you sure? It looks really bad, here let me look-” The tall man reached out for his arm, only for Gordon to pull away, stepping backward. “-oh, aight! Wait! We could take you to Darnold! He’ll know what to do! He is pretty good with healing magic!” Gordon noticed the man had a tail, it matched in color to his floppy dog ears and was long and fluffy. He figured the man was a weredog. Gordon was glad he did his reading on many different species in his time, alone... at the camp... when everyone was out doing their things in their daily lives... with friends and family.

“What a great idea Tommy!” The centaur exclaimed, stepping past Gordon. Gordon stepped to the side, iffy about the centaur, he had heard about a guy who had gotten his skull crushed in under a centaur’s hoof before. The centaur glanced down to Gordon.

“Hello, uhm, what is your name?” He paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhm, Gordon, my name is Gordon Freeman.” He held out a hand for a handshake, which the centaur followed up on, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you, Gordon! I’m Dr. Coomer!” The centaur smiled, before nodding to the weredog.

“That’s Tommy, and Bubby should be around here somewhere…” Dr. Coomer glanced around, Gordon following his gaze, it landed on a person walking out from an alley, who was cursing and complaining. They had clothes matching Dr. Coomer’s clothes, blue shirt, white coat, black and red tie, except they had a black belt with a silver buckle and white jeans. 

Their face almost seemed to have… cracks… in it, glowing, firey cracks, with a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of their nose. Their hair was grey and pointy, facing upwards, but seemed to burn at the ends of the silver spikes. Their eyes almost glowed orange, and their hands seemed engulfed in flames, somehow not burning the ends of the lab coat. They looked pretty androgynous.

“Fucking stupid mutts, never gonna get the smell of burnt adumons out of these clothes.” They mumbled, getting closer, before looking up from the ground to Gordon, then to Dr. Coomer.

“Why did we even have to save this dumbass? He’s a human, ya know? Dangerous to anything they don’t consider human or “worthy” to have rights?” The furious person spat, motioning to Gordon.

“Well, he was the one to save Tommy!” Dr. Coomer shouted, his voice didn’t seem to change at all from the happy and cheerful tone. Gordon stared at the person, an elemental he assumed, with a fire aspect. Their eyes glowed a bright orange, the scleras a pitch-black, and the irises a fiery yellow.

It took Gordon a moment to understand what Dr. Coomer had said after Gordon had gotten so focused on the elemental, he looked back to Dr. Coomer, shaking his head to try and rearrange his thoughts.

“Saved him? I never saved him-” Gordon mumbled, only for the old centaur to pipe in and cut him off.

“Nonsense! Do you remember the time you broke open a soda machine and those two dogs came over looking for food so you gave them a bunch? Well, that was Tommy and his dog, Sunkist!”

“The two golden retrievers? One of those was you?” He looked back to Tommy, he remembered when that had happened, he had tried to get them to come back to the camp with him, but they ran off before he could convince them to get anywhere close to it, they had been skinny, their ribs showing, he had always wondered what had happened to them.

“Wait, so there is a second weredog around here somewhere?” Gordon glanced around, half expecting another person to pop out of nowhere.

“No, no! I made Sunkist, she’s an immortal dog!” Tommy explained, smiling. Gordon was a bit confused about how that worked, but he didn’t question it, it was better not to ask how someone MADE a dog.

“I still think it’s stupid to trust this guy.” The elemental grumbled, looking to Dr. Coomer with an unsure look. Dr. Coomer bent down and put a hand on the presumed Bubby’s shoulder.

“Come on professor, give him a chance.” The centaur gave the prickly old elemental a pair of puppy dog eyes.

“Doctor, and fine."

“Professor.”

“Doctor!” The two jokingly argued back and forth, ending with Dr. Coomer picking up the elemental and hugging them, cracking their back by accident, Bubby looked alright with it, until they jolted up, seeming to remember the two others watching the little hug.

“Put me down I swear to fucking god I will-” Bubby cursed, before Dr. Coomer unraveled his arms from around the elemental, letting them fall to the ground, they managed to catch their balance, so they didn’t fall over like Gordon thought they would, having stepped forward to help the elderly elemental. Bubby’s gaze snapped to him with a major stink eye, they obviously did NOT like Gordon in the slightest.

“I don’t need your help.” They hissed, brushing themself off. Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, deciding it probably wasn’t a smart idea. There was a moment of quiet, which Gordon did not like in the slightest, so he opened his mouth to break the thick silence.

“So I am guessing your name is Bubby?” He asked the fiery elemental, raising an eyebrow, he got a nod in return, well, that was nice to know. Gordon had a feeling it might be a fake name, who would name their kid Bubby?

Their heads all shot up at the sound of adumons barking, just how many adumons were in that pack? He went to reach for his gun, only to yelp when a surging pain shot up his arm. He clutched at it, there was no way he would be able to shoot in this condition.

“I think we need to go,” Tommy muttered, his face changing to a worried one. Dr. Coomer and Bubby exchanged glances, nodding. Dr. Coomer turned, letting Bubby climb up onto his back. Tommy seemed to pause, before squatting down, clutching his head and gritting his teeth. Gordon stared for a moment before shaking himself out of the trance, turning to run. 

The old centaur turned away from the sound of mutant dogs barking, letting Bubby hold on to him by wrapping their arms around his human torso. He began running, jumping over rubble and rocks, being as quick as he could to escape the adumons. Gordon glanced back to Tommy, who had seemed to grow in size despite having been so tall already, and he looked a lot furrier now.

Gordon shook his head, before getting a move on and running after Dr. Coomer, following as best he could. He did his best to keep his arm in close quarters to his chest, trying to prohibit the pain, it hurt so bad to even just barely move it.

As he was running, he heard something on four legs sprinting behind him, he just hoped it was Tommy, and to his luck, it was. He ran quickly, but Tommy soon passed by him, since he was a dog, he was already pretty fast, and since he was a weredog to add onto that, he was extremely fast compared to Gordon, and Gordon was falling behind not too long afterward.

He began panting and slowing down, his legs aching after a while. He could still hear the adumons barking and howling, and they were getting closer by the second. His heart was pounding, and his mouth tasted weird and it felt so very dry. He was thirsty, tired, and scared. The thought of being ripped apart by a pack of mutant dogs made his heart leap into his throat.

As he rounded a corner, a  _ very  _ large, clawed hand slammed down in front of him. Gordon barely had enough time to stop and not run into it, it was very pale, almost blue at the ends as if the hand was cold 24/7. It had sharp, black claws sticking off the ends. The palm was facing him, showing a single scar on the front.

The hand slid away, only for something to wrap around Gordon, pinning his arms to his side and chest. Gordon felt another pang of fear jut through his heart, nothing giant and human was ever a good thing. He began shouting curses and demands to be put down, of course, that didn’t happen. 

His arm throbbed as it was pressed to his chest, it ached in pain, it hurt so badly. Gordon whimpered at each little movement the hand made, because when it moved, his arm moved, which in turn shot more pain up through his arm. It hurt so badly.

“bro, calm down, for big ol’ benrey, please?” A masculine, monotone voice pleaded, not even pleading really, just asking in a voice that made Gordon think he was being sarcastic. He continued shouting and screaming at the giant, but he wouldn’t face him until he knew what type of giant this was, no eye contact was allowed, considering there was a giant that could turn you to ash if you met its eyes, he slammed his eyes shut recalling this, not risking even a glance.

Gordon heard a low singing, off tune, but it stayed the same pitch, and he felt a liquid smack into him repeatedly, it stunk of blue raspberry, and when Gordon opened his mouth to cry out, some of it dripped into his mouth, it TASTED like blue raspberry. He tried to wiggle his arms free, but his arms felt slow in their little struggles, calm almost. The more liquid that landed on him, the calmer he felt. Gordon tried to stay angry, but he just couldn’t, he felt too calm.

“calm down.” The voice spoke again, still void of emotion. Gordon slowly stopped panicking, and eventually, the fear of this giant being bad slipped away, he knew he shouldn’t, but he had to look, he wanted to be angry, to be scared, but whatever this giant had done had made him feel only one thing, calm, the type of calm the surface of a pond feels, no ripples of emotion, only still.

He slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to face the being, only for his eyes to widen. The sight was enough to knock off whatever the calming liquid had done to him, Gordon had hoped it was just a regular giant because they could be reasoned with, he had watched a man walk back into the camp after multiple people confirmed he was about to be gulped down by a giant; however, this was no ordinary giant, it was a dragon, dragons could shift into a giant, humanoid form, and dragons were known to eat humans by the dozen.

Gordon’s stomach dropped and his heart leaped into his throat at the sight. The pale skin still matched, with black and blue scales patterned over, with a small line underneath his eyes. The cold factor was still there, the dragon’s lips and nose were blue, with a shadow over half of its face from the helmet it wore, with black strands of hair sticking out from all angles. Two black horns that slowly became blue as they went up stuck out from the helmet, breaking through the metal. 

Piercing yellow eyes with cat-like slits for pupils bore into his soul, staring him down, they were hypnotizing almost, they drew Gordon in like a black hole, sucking him in, but at the same time, it was like a shotgun to the chest, they blew him back, they scared him, those eyes were beautiful, but they were just as terrifying. Something he hated to admit was the fact that most dragons looked very attractive in their humanoid forms, and this one showed that was very, very true.

His eyes trailed down, studying the dragon. Clothes that looked like they had been made by human hands, yet somehow fit the giant were draped over the dragon, a makeshift, blue, collared shirt, a black bullet-proof vest, a black-tie tucked behind it. He stopped when the giant spoke, his gaze shot back up, now noticing the blue insides of the dragon’s maw tucked behind sharp, yellow, mismatched teeth.

“you good?” Gordon took a breath, his anger, and fear welling up, the pain shooting through his arm adding to that.

“NO! I’M BEING HELD BY A FUCKING DRAGON NO I AM NOT OKAY!” He shouted, but it felt like a whisper to him, his chest felt heavy, both from fear and the hand squishing him. The giant opened its mouth and that off-tune singing returned, more of the liquid spewing out in large, blue bubbles. They hit him again, popping and covering him yet again. He tried to clear his face, but he couldn’t due to his arms being pinned, the still calm feeling draining his other emotions again. 

The giant furrowed his brows a little, sticking out a forked tongue from the side of his mouth, giving him a thinking face, before it changed to one of recognition, his eyes widening and his brows raising.

“oh, shit! you’re that dude Tommy was talking about a while ago! he was wanting to find you again, not cool to uh, to just ditch a friend after helping them out.” The dragon’s face returned to being blank, hiding any and all emotion Gordon could discern.

“Tommy is gonna be so happy to find you again, now, the question is how to get you there.” The giant mumbled, two wings emerging from his back, having been hidden by shadows and the fact that they were tucked in. They flapped a little as he thought, being black with occasional blue and yellow scales placed at random, with two blue claws to match the dark blue webbing.

They were both caught off guard at the howling and barking of the adumons rounding the corner and stumbling upon the duo. Gordon looked over, his stomach sinking, there were so many, at least thirty, and it seemed like there was more to come. The giant sat silent, while Gordon panicked at the sight of so many rabid dogs, there was no way a dragon could take on that many of them.

The two glanced to each other, seeming to almost have a moment of understanding before Gordon felt himself moving, and the last thing Gordon saw before he was shoved into a deep, glowing cavern was a row of dagger-like fangs, shiny, dripping spit, and the inside of a blue, luminescent maw.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, poor Gordon, scaring the piss out of him for simply trying to save people

Gordon stared straight ahead for a moment, his brain struggling to comprehend this entire situation. He didn’t even realize he was staring down an organic tunnel until the giant must have moved quickly, knocking him forward, pretty much almost sending him halfway into the pulsating throat. Gordon immediately snapped back to his thoughts at the sight, shifting and crawling backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near that blue, living deathtrap that lay ahead of him.

It was slippery, and gross, and wet, it smelled of junk food and candy, specifically blue raspberry, not that they were bad smells, but it didn’t make the situation any better. The glowing just barely helped his vision, not that Gordon liked that, he didn’t want to see where he was, considering he was in a fucking dragon’s _mouth_.

He glanced around, backing up further, bumping into a row of teeth, which did startle him, making him jump out of his skin. Gordon’s head shot around, glancing at the daggers he was leaned against. They were yellow and mismatched, some long and thin, some short and broad. He whimpered, which turned into a long, loud whine. 

Gordon’s glasses were fogged up and wet, so he reached up, grabbing them with his left hand, before going to clean them with his right, only to cry out, wincing and yanking his arm back to his chest. He cradled his arm, doing his best to clean his glasses, instead, he ended up doing a shitty job, before shoving them back on, going back to nursing his wounds, clutching at it and whimpering softly.

The room around him shifted, causing Gordon to go with it, sliding a bit to the side on the thick, forked muscle he was sitting on. He would have stopped himself, but he decided his arm took priority and just sat there, making sure the limb wouldn’t be hurt anymore than it already was.

The area around him began moving around quite a bit more, he slid from place to place, most of the time, he would sit silently, still being pushed around, however, sliding towards the fleshy tunnel was often, and each time it was much too close for comfort, so he pushed himself away as best he could without hurting his ravaged arm.

Gordon’s attempts to stay still and not hurt his arm were short-lived because of the strong muscle raising up and pushing at him, causing Gordon to cry out and try to fight it off. The teeth he had been pressed into opened up and he was pushed past them. He would have grabbed on, but Gordon doubted grabbing at a row of giant, sharp teeth was a smart idea.

He was pushed into the giant’s cheek, the teeth closing a little so he wouldn’t slip back through, it was pretty tight in the giant’s cheek. Gordon pushed against everything around him, he wanted to scream at the giant till his throat was sore and he could no longer speak, but it looked like that had already happened, his voice was shot, he couldn’t speak, he felt like he wouldn’t ever speak again. 

Gordon slowly began to quit fighting and just hope he’d be okay, that’s when he noticed how badly he was shaking, he thought it was pretty stupid to do so, why was he shaking? Oh right, a fucking dragon had shoved him in its mouth.

The maw opened up, light shining in again, however, it wasn’t for long, because something was thrown in, and that thing, was an adumon, why? Why why why? Was there gonna be a fight to the death? Were they gonna both be squashed to bits inbetween the canines that lined the mouth? Gordon began pushing himself back into the cheek in attempts to get further and further away from the mutant dog, but the dog didn’t even have a chance to see Gordon, as the area around them tilted, and Gordon began to slide only barely, but the mutant? The mutant slid much faster, and much farther towards the tunnel, which seemed to open up to welcome the adumon. 

The tongue lifted up, squishing the adumon even further in. Gordon watched in horror, he felt sick, even if the adumon had been planning to kill him, it still felt sickening to watch it panic as it was sent closer and closer to the throat, its back legs slipping into the throat, it began yelping and working to climb up and out, actually doing so, slowly pulling itself out, it might actually get out of the dragon’s rippling throat-

 _Glk_ , it was a soft sound, but it felt so loud at the same time, it was gentle, but at the same time, it felt so very crushing. Gordon’s stomach sank, he felt sick, the adumon was forced down with a yelp and was gone from sight in moments. He stared at the tunnel, his eyes blown wide open and his heart hammering away inside his ribcage. Gordon felt so sick, so very sick. 

Was he to follow? Was Gordon going to be swallowed down and suffer the same, cruel, acidic fate? He hoped not, he would rather have his head chopped off guillotine-style by the row of teeth than head down that glowing tunnel alive like that adumon.

The jaws opened again, and another dog was thrown in, and the process repeated, the dog almost escapes, and then gets gulped down, and Gordon had to sit there and watch, each time his fear grew higher and higher, and he felt sicker and sicker. The jaws continued opening and closing, adumons getting tossed in left and right, it eventually slowing down though, which was very much to Gordon’s joy.

After a while of this torment, it all stopped, the maw opened, but nothing was thrown in for a moment or two, but after what seemed like many, many minutes, a pair of clawed fingers slipped in and headed right for Gordon. Gordon shot up, beginning to kick at the digits, only for his legs to be grabbed at and pulled towards the entrance of the mouth. Gordon stopped kicking, considering he was heading for freedom, he didn’t want to ruin that opportunity.

He was pulled out into the fresh air, back into daylight, upside-down though, and being held by a dragon. At first, Gordon was excited and his gaze was shooting around because he never thought he’d see the outside world again, but once he heard the dragon speak, he froze.

“you taste good.” The dragon nonchalantly spoke, his face one of no emotion. Gordon remembered where he was, being held upside down by a dragon, and began trembling, his glasses slowly slipping down his face, Gordon quickly reaching up to push them back on.

“you good?” The giant asked, his eyes half-lidded. Gordon tried to speak, opening his mouth to do so, but his voice felt trapped, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t make noise, his voice felt stuck, and he couldn’t do much about that. 

The giant stared him down, Gordon’s heart thundering under the gaze of those hypnotic eyes, they almost looked like they were glowing. Gordon watched the dragon open his mouth again, and Gordon finally felt his voice resurface and come bursting out in a panic-filled scream mixed with curses and pleads. The giant almost seemed startled out of a daze at the sudden screaming. 

“woah bro what, uh, why are you screaming? you’re gonna wake everyone up bro, not cool.” If the giant was trying to confuse Gordon and throw him off his slur of words and screams, it worked, Gordon fumbling on his words before taking a breath and recollecting his thoughts.

“What- who would I be waking up?!” Gordon demanded to know, his mood swapping from fear to confusion. 

“everyone.”

“Who?!” Gordon shouted, his mood officially changing to anger, how long did this dragon plan to fuck with him? He began wiggling around, trying to free himself, only to stop with a whimper, curling up a little around his arm. He needed to get help for this arm, if he could just get back to the camp, he could get medical help, but this fucking dragon wouldn’t put him down, and was likely gonna eat him, the thought sent shivers down Gordon’s spine. The dragon’s brows furrowed, glancing at Gordon’s arm.

The giant opened its mouth again, only for a shout to catch both of them off guard, the dragon shutting its mouth again and both their eyes turning to the source of the noise. Gordon recognized the voice, and he felt glad to hear it again, but at the same time it made his fear shoot up, they needed to run, Gordon wasn’t worth going back for. What could a weredog do to a dragon that would convince them to drop a human?

“Hey! Could you uhm, could you put Mr. Freeman down please?” Tommy asked the giant, looking up at him. Gordon began wiggling around again.

“TOMMY! FUCKING RUN I’M NOT WORTH GOING BACK FOR FUCKING GO!” He screamed, rambling about how Tommy needed to run because he was being held by a giant, and he doubted Tommy could do anything to free him.

Of course, the world threw Gordon through another loop as the dragon lowered him to the ground and put him down, leaving Gordon on his back. He sat up immediately, quickly jumping up and backing away from the giant.

“Thank you B-Benrey!” Tommy smiled, his tail wagging, Gordon crept over to Tommy, staying near him, he did not feel safe standing anywhere near the giant. He stared at the dragon, not understanding why he and Tommy weren’t bolting, but then something clicked, and he realized something.

“Wait, Benrey…? YOU KNOW THIS GUY?!” He shouted, looking to Tommy, getting a nod from the weredog in return. Gordon glanced back and forth from Tommy to… Benrey? He guessed the dragon was named Benrey.

“no problem were-puppy.” The presumed Benrey leaned forward, reaching out a hand and using one of his fingers to pat Tommy’s head, getting a smile from Tommy. Gordon backed up a bit more.

The two seemed distracted, getting into a bit of small talk, focused on the other, and Gordon saw an opportunity, and he wanted to take it. He began slowly backing away, trying to not draw any attention from either of the two. Gordon wasn’t even paying attention to their talk after the were-puppy comment, he just wanted to get away from the two. He began heading back towards the direction of which he came running from, specifically the corner now.

He glanced backward slowly, he was so close, he just needed to get past the corner and he could run, he just had to get around the corner and he’d be okay, but of course, fate had gone back to it’s taunting ways and made sure Benrey noticed Gordon attempting to leave.

“yo, where are you going?” The giant asked, his face cold, emotionless, matching his monotone voice. Tommy turned to face Gordon as well, his face of confusion. Gordon felt his face begin to pale, beginning to stammer, giving Tommy the time to start walking towards Gordon. He felt his heart begin to thunder harder in his rib cage if that was even possible.

“Uhm, uh, uh, I, well uh, I’m, uhm, w-what are y-you talking about?” 

“Wh-Where are you going?” Tommy asked.

“N-No where! W-what are you uhm, w-what are you t-talking about?” Gordon stuttered out, he was tempted to turn tail and run, but he knew there was absolutely no way he could outrun a weredog and a dragon, especially since one could fly.

Tommy took another step towards Gordon and Gordon froze, he wanted to say something, but his voice caught in his throat, and Tommy got closer, raising a hand and slowly reaching out to Gordon, or rather, his arm. Gordon couldn’t move, he knew weredogs could be really dangerous, even if they weren’t like their well-known ancestors and living relatives, werewolves.

Tommy gently moved Gordon’s arm away from his chest, pulling it close to himself so he could get a look at it, his eyes scanning the wounds from the adumon ripping at his flesh. Tommy had a very worried look across his face, and Gordon would have yanked his arm away if it wasn’t for the fact that Tommy could easily overpower him to continue looking.

“I think we need to get you to Darnold Mr. Freeman, it looks horrible,” Tommy muttered, being blunt. Gordon glanced up from his arm to look at Tommy, meeting the brown and yellow eyes, worry pooled in those eyes, and despite Gordon’s fear, he finally realized this was more serious than he thought, he had a weredog worrying about his arm, and that was guaranteed not good.

“I have one question.”

“W-What?”

“Why are you slimy?” The question threw Gordon off guard, he glanced down at himself, remembering the spit that had soaked him.

“O-Oh! Uhm, it’s uh-”

“Did Benrey think you were food?”

“no, i needed my hands to fight off rabid dogs, you wanted to find him again, right?” Benrey piped in, his piercing yellow eyes meeting Gordon’s for a moment, sending a shiver up his spine, before falling back to Tommy.

“Oh! Yes! We- we found him near the camp I was- I was telling you about!” Tommy grinned, his tail going from tucked in between his legs at the sight of Gordon’s arm to up and wagging. Gordon stared at Benrey, and he could have sworn the giant was just faintly blushing, blink and you’ll miss it sort of blush.

“ya he waltzed in without even looking over, acting like he owned the place, probably thought i was gonna get down on my knees and bow.” The giant managed to draw a chuckle out of Tommy, getting only a glare from Gordon though.

“You are the one who grabbed me!”

“ya, i had to get you off your high horse tiny.” He leaned forward, poking Gordon’s chest with his pointer finger, grinning down at Gordon. Gordon was pretty annoyed, which Tommy must have picked up on, and decided to change the topic.

“We- We should get a move on, the wound looks bad, and the longer we wait, the less- less time Darnold has to help Mr. Freeman,” Tommy spoke, his tone returning to worry, Benrey nodded, but his expression gave Gordon the idea that he only agreed because Tommy had said it.

“Do- Do you need any help, Mr. Freeman? I could carry you-”

“No! I-I’m fine, I’ll just follow behind-”

“I insist, B-Benrey and I are both way faster than you and it would be much- much quicker if I was too-”

“i’ll carry him, little uh, little weakman needs big ol’ strong Benrey to carry him, i’ll carry you too.” The dragon announced, not really an offer, but more like he was telling Tommy what was gonna happen. Gordon began to protest, not trusting the dragon, and especially not liking the idea of being back in his clutches, but Tommy was quick to agree. Benrey grinned at Gordon, a shit-eating grin at that, like he had just won some sort of stupid game.

Gordon watched the hand reach for Tommy first, gently wrapping around him, his fingers resting underneath Tommy’s arms so they were free to move around. His free hand reached up and pulled the vest away from his chest, putting his hand and Tommy behind it.

A moment later, the hand returned to Gordon, and it almost seemed to know that Gordon planned to bolt, with the hand lunging forward, the hand quickly grabbed one of Gordon’s legs, yanking him off his feet, thankfully not allowing Gordon to hit his head. 

“nice feet.”

“Wh-” Gordon didn’t even have time to yell at the giant before he was dropped down the vest as well, falling into a shirt pocket, almost on top of Tommy. He let out a yelp, both from being dropped, as well as his arm dragging against the shirt pocket, thankfully not being landed on. He clutched at his arm, wiggling around and squirming to fix himself so he sat upright.

“Are you okay?” Tommy’s voice startled Gordon, but he brushed it off, more focused on his arm and the pain Benrey dropping him had caused.

“Yep, ya, I’m good, I’m okay.” He hissed through gritted teeth, it hurt even more now, it felt like with each slip and jolt it would shoot more and more pain throughout his arm. Tommy leaned forward but pulled back when Gordon shook his head at him.

The area around them moved, and gravity drug them towards the outer layer of the pocket, obviously, Benrey was moving. There was the sound of something moving, extremely muffled, and then flapping. He was flying, and Gordon shifted uncomfortably, his fear of heights crawling up behind him. He could just imagine how high up he was, how far the ground was below him.

The minutes seemed to go along very slowly, it seemed like each minute was its own year. He and Tommy sat in silence, aside from the sound of the wind flying by and wings flapping.

Now that Gordon was sitting quietly, being able to take the time and calm down, he realized he was bloodying up the inside of the pocket, but did he care? No, serves Benrey right. He realized another thing as well, he was so tired, and this seemed well, perfect, to sleep in. His arm began to slowly stop aching, almost feeling numb, a part of him screamed how that was not good, but the rest was just glad it had stopped burning away at his nerves.

Gordon’s eyes began fluttering, sleep clawing at his eyelids. He felt so tired, and he was almost tempted to give in to it. He was worried if he slept, he would never wake up, and he wasn’t ready for death, but sleep sounded so good. Gordon’s eyes slowly closed, him giving in and drifting off to sleep.

  
  


More muffled talking, where was he? Why were there people around him? He was in bed, at home, why were people inside his house? Gordon’s thoughts began to wander, trying to figure out where he was, as well as the reason behind why people were around him. Being taken out on a supply run, yes, that happened, what else? They were ambushed, and Gordon ran, but he remembered, he hadn’t, he had turned back. His mind continued to wander, he had gotten attacked, the flesh on his arm almost being torn off. Gordon remembered the pain in his arm, how horrible it felt, did they actually find him, and bring him back? Had they saved him?

All of a sudden, it snapped back into place, he remembered everything that had happened, Dr, Coomer, Bubby, Tommy… the stupid dragon named Benrey. He remembered the fucking dragon well, and he hoped it was all a bad nightmare, he hoped those two golden retrievers were just that, golden retrievers, he hoped he hadn’t been put in a dragon’s mouth, he really fucking hoped that it was all a really bad dream.

Gordon began trying to listen to the voices, and they slowly began becoming clearer, after a bit, they were recognizable, and it made him worry it wasn’t a dream, and that it was real, every last part. His heart began beating a bit faster, and he decided he should at least look, and just hope they were people that sounded similar. 

He slowly opened his eyes, and thankfully, the light was not blinding as he expected. Gordon blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up after a moment or two to adjust to the light and immediately heard someone call his name.

“Mr. Freeman! How- How are you feeling?” The voice spoke, and Gordon had an idea on who it was, he turned to face the weredog.

“Uhm, okay, tired, but otherwise fine,” Gordon mumbled, his head hurt a bit, but he didn’t mention it. The weredog seemed glad to see that Gordon was awake, his tail wagging a bit. Gordon realized how tall Tommy was when Gordon was sitting, he felt way too small right now, he also realized another thing, he was perfectly dry now, unlike earlier when he was soaking wet from being shoved into a stupid dragon’s maw.

There was the sound of glass hitting each other outside of the room, and Gordon raised an eyebrow, turning and swinging his legs off the bed.

“Uhm- Mr. Freeman- please be careful Darnold was just helping your arm you need lots of rest for it to heal-” Tommy insisted, but Gordon brushed him aside, standing up. He went to bring his arm to his chest, only to find it no longer hurt. He glanced down to his arm, and found it clear, there was nothing but scars, of course, there was blood, but it was still clear of fresh wounds.

“What the-”

“Oh, I see you’re awake, how’s your arm?” A voice asked from the doorway Gordon originally planned to head through. Gordon looked up immediately, tense. A man stood there, he looked to be of African American descent, and he had dark brown locks atop his head, with almost swirling orange and brown eyes to match. He wore an outfit like Bubby’s, tie and all, except his pockets seemed stuffed full of little knick-knacks, jars full of liquids, stoppers, etc.

“Uhm-” He glanced down to his arm, furrowing his brows, before looking back up at the man in front of him with the odd eyes and the stuffed pockets. The man was waiting patiently for his response.

“It’s fine- wait, who the fuck are you? Hold on, who are you?”

“Oh! Darnold.”

“Wait- that isn’t a real name-” Gordon tried to pipe in, only to be interrupted.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Tommy spoke up, his voice laced with worry, getting a nod from Darnold.

“Mhm! If the potion worked correctly, it should be just fine.” Darnold smiled at Tommy, before looking back to Gordon.

“Oh! Mr. Freeman, would you like some pop? Darnold has plenty of it!”

“Uh- ya, sure, why not.” He muttered, watching Tommy begin to walk towards the door, pausing for Darnold to move. Darnold turned and followed, leaving Gordon alone in the room for a moment.

Gordon glanced around, just taking in the room, a normal bed, shelves filled with jars of odd liquids, greens, purples, blues, reds, etc, they all seemed to swirl or glow or sparkle, some looked translucent and some looked completely opaque, many different potions lined the walls. There was a dresser, and other things around the room, but Gordon decided not to dwell on it, heading out of the room instead to find the weredog and the strange man. 

The one thing he hadn’t researched while alone in his home was monsters that looked human, he only knew about elementals from the slight bit of digging he did on them since they had ambushed the camp one time.

The doorway led out into a bigger space, and it seemed almost every surface in the big room was covered in cans or jugs or cups or jars, and a majority of them full. There were beakers and tubes around the room as well but in much fewer numbers.

He was a bit shocked by all the cups in the room that when a can of pop was held out to him, he didn’t even realize until he was snapped out of his shock-induced daze.

“Here ya go, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy smiled, holding out a can of pop for Gordon, a Coca Cola. He took it, it was cold and unopened, nice. He cracked it open and brought it to his thin lips, taking a long sip, almost shuddering at the taste, because he hadn’t had a can of pop in a very long time.

“Thanks.”

“No problem Mr. Freeman!” Tommy’s tail wagged a bit, Gordon only getting a small glimpse of it since he was looking up to meet Tommy’s eyes, Gordon was used to looking down or just straight ahead, not up, like a child.

“So, what exactly happened?” Gordon questioned, genuinely curious. He could see Darnold walking around and doing stuff in the background, behind Tommy.

“Well, you- you stopped moving in Benrey’s pocket and you stopped breathing just as we got to Darnold’s house, and- and thankfully we were able to get you breathing again!” The weredog smiled, obviously seeming proud to have apparently saved Gordon’s life. There was the sound of a window opening, and someone moving around outside. Gordon looked over to the said window And saw a big, yellow eye looking in, and Gordon immediately recognized it, his heart starting to pound against his ribcage again.

“yoo, is feetman alive?”


	3. Two Days? I'm fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to write! I was having trouble writing this one because I know I need to get it from point A to point C but I didn't know what to put for point B! I promise the next chapter will be better than this filler chapter

Gordon’s heart was pounding at the sight of the hypnotic eye in the window, he knew it well, he knew who it belonged to, and he was scared to go anywhere near the eye. The eye blinked, half-lidded. It glanced around the room, before landing on Gordon, and it seemed to perk up in delight. Even if everything was slightly blurry, he could still make out the giant’s eye.

“yooo! he lives! the man with epic feet lives!” Benrey shouted, even if Gordon couldn't see his mouth, he could feel the grin Benrey wore, but he couldn’t tell if it was an excited one, or one Gordon should worry about. The pupil dilated like a cat’s eyes would, they expanded to almost fit the entire iris, it looked like a void trapped by yellow waves.

“Ya! The uhm, the potion worked!” Tommy exclaimed, startling Gordon, he had forgotten the were-dog was standing next to him, he had been so drawn in to the endless void of an eye and the hypnotic effect the dragon’s eyes had on Gordon that he had sort of just blocked everything out for a moment.

“Yes, his arm should be as good as new!” Darnold shouted from another part of the room, behind a pile of jars and jugs that sat on top of a counter, stuff could be heard moving around from his direction. There was the sound of lips smacking before Benrey spoke.

“you should come outside, i wanna get a look at feetman now that he isn’t being mean to me and yelling loud enough to wake everyone up.” Benrey insisted, and Gordon was going to decline, not wanting to be anywhere near the giant, considering he did not want to end up a meal, but first he had to defend himself because Benrey was fucking nuts.

“Okay, I don’t know who or what the fuck I would be waking up man, but I was screaming because a fucking _dragon_ picked me up, and I do not want to go out-”

“Come on Mr. Freeman!” Tommy grabbed Gordon’s hand, yanking him forwards and towards a doorway. Gordon yelped, his eyes widening, going out that door meant he’d be open for attack, open to being snatched up and gulped down like nothing but a bite-sized snack.

“Wait-” Gordon tried to speak, but he wasn’t quick enough, the door was yanked open and Gordon was dragged outside, leaving Darnold to his own tools inside. Gordon froze as soon as Tommy stopped dragging him, losing the door behind him. He stared forward at the giant, who smiled at Tommy, before looking to Gordon and leaning forward, ending up eye to eye with Gordon pretty much.

They were high in the air, by the looks of it, the house had been built into the side of a skyscraper, and for the destruction the rest of the building had endured, it was walled off well he’d say. There were some rickety-looking, rusted stairs leading down the side of the building, turning 180 degrees halfway down and heading the opposite way. The floor under their feet was just tin it seemed, and it made Gordon feel a bit sick, imaging how far up they were, how long of a fall it would be down, the sound he’d make when he landed-

“yooo, feetman, what’s up bro?” Benrey’s voice drew him back to reality, making him let go of the railing he had been gripping so, so tightly, he didn’t even notice he was looking over the edge of the railing, when did that happen? He turned to Benrey, finally meeting his eyes again, feeling sick from the previous fear that had snuck in due to how high up he was.

At 6’1” Gordon usually felt tall compared to most people, usually looking down at them without a second thought to how short they were compared to him, but next to Benrey, hell, even Tommy, he felt so small. Benrey scared him to no end, and with their size difference, it didn’t help his fear of the giant dragon in the slightest.

He was frozen in place, not taking his wide eyes off of the dragon in front of him who seemed to be studying him intently. He only moved when something landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump and let out a small yelp.

“Th-Thank you for helping bring Mr. Freeman here B-Benrey!” The man next to Gordon exclaimed, his voice full of glee. Benrey’s eyes shifted from Gordon to Tommy, his face faltering to a bit of a shy smile.

“no problem.” The dragon chuckled, before looking back to Gordon, his face falling back to a dull stare.

“hey, do you have your passport?”

“W-What? What do you mean?” Gordon realized the stutter, and shook his head mentally, hoping to get the stupid stutter out.

“do you have your passport?”

“No I don’t have a fucking passport, what the fuck do you mean?”

“why don’t you have your passport?”

“Because there is no reason to carry a passport anymore!” Gordon shouted, his fear changing to anger that was starting to boil over, he had gone through so much in who knows how much time ago, weeks? Days? Hours? He was chased by adumons, almost losing his arm, found by a weredog, a centaur, and a grouchy elemental, almost eaten by a dragon and then passing out in said dragon’s pocket, he did not need this shit from Benrey, he didn’t even have a fucking passport, he lost it years ago when all the monsters and mutants escaped from the government’s facilities and took over.

“...what?” The dragon seemed to snap out of a daze, raising an eyebrow, looking confused, as if he had been a deer in the headlights. Gordon felt a bit of annoyance bubble up, and he took a step forward.

“Why would I even need a passport- no, even better, what would a dragon want with a fucking passport?!”

“because I gotta check if you have your passport, it’s company policy, plus it helps me know if you’re nice or not.” The dragon spoke, holding up a finger as if he was stating a rule, only sparking a bit more of a flame in Gordon, he felt like he was being mocked by the stupid giant.

“WHAT COMPANY?! AND HOW THE HELL WOULD A FUCKING PASSPORT HELP YOU KNOW IF I AM NICE OR NOT?!”

“the company bro, damn, you already forgot the company’s name? you just applied here bro, not good for your talk with wolfman.”

“WHO THE HELL IS WOLFMAN AND WHAT FUCKING COMPANY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” He shouted, and his rage was fueled a bit further at the snickering to his right from Tommy, and it had already been threatening to boil over. He looked to Tommy, lifting his hands in confusion and raising an eyebrow.

“Who the hell and what the hell is he talking about Tommy?”

“W-Well, before we were t-” Tommy was interrupted by Benrey singing a low harmony while Gordon was hit repeatedly by blue liquidy orbs, popping on contact. He began cursing angrily at Benrey, wiping off the juice the best he could. He tried to stay frustrated, angry, pissed off, but the liquid began taking effect, draining his emotions to all but calm.

“calm down bro,” Benrey said, his face emotionless. Gordon wanted to be angry, but the odd liquid would not allow that, what even was it?

“Stop it, I don’t want your balls, what even is this?” He turned to Tommy, asking him, only for Benrey to answer instead.

“the black mesa sweet voice.”

“Y-Ya! I can read it!” Tommy piped in, seeming pretty proud to be able to do so, Gordon nodded a little, confused on how exactly you read bubbles.

“You can read them?”

“Y-Ya! It’s really easy!”

“How-” Gordon was about to ask how he was able to when a clawed hand wrapped around him, picking the man up against his will. Gordon began to demand to be put down, actually hitting at the hand with his fists, kind of just smacking them if anything, but of course, he wasn’t put down.

His chin was suddenly lifted, forcing his head up, making him meet Benrey’s eyes, which seemed to jump around his face for a moment, before meeting Gordon’s brown and green eyes, staring into him, not through, but like he could see into Gordon’s mind, hear every little thought, experience the messiness and loudness his brain produced 24/7.

“cool eyes.” The voice woke Gordon out of his trance, why were Benrey’s eyes always doing that to him? He’d have to research it when he got home- wait, home, what if everyone was worried where he had gone? How long had he been gone? A few hours? Days? Weeks? He really needed to ask Tommy when he was put back down, that’s IF he was put down.

“He does- He does have nice eyes!” Tommy shouted up, agreeing with Benrey. Gordon hadn’t expected Benrey to say it, but Tommy? That was completely out of the left-field, even more left than Benrey’s compliment, and they were the same fucking compliment. He was dumbfounded by it. He was about to pipe in when Benrey just dropped him back onto the platform, making him stumble, thankfully he caught himself and didn’t fall over. Now that Gordon was back next to Tommy, he could finally ask how long he had been asleep.

“Tommy, just how long was I asleep for?”

“O-Oh! Two days, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy exclaimed, only for Gordon’s stomach to drop, two days? Two whole days? They must have been wondering where he was, or even assuming he had died, almost no one disappeared for two days in this world and came back alive, or at least human. 

“T-Two days? I-I gotta get back, oh god…” He began muttering under his breath, beginning to panic, how could he have been gone for two whole fucking days? Why had he slept for so long? How had they fucking taken care of him? WHY did they take care of him? He didn’t realize his moment of panic was noticeable, until he took a deep breath and looked up, seeing Tommy’s worried face, his brows furrowed in concern. He saw Tommy open his mouth to speak, and Gordon decided to cut him off, not wanting to get the man worried.

“Tommy, maybe I should head back, how far is the place you found me at?” Perhaps if it wasn’t too far, he could just walk, be a pain in the fucking ass to do so, and he’d likely head alone, but he could make it, he’d just have to be real careful-

“About a day or two! We- We got here much faster since B-Benrey carried us most of the way!” Tommy glanced at Benrey, who seemed to have lost interest in the duo and was much more interested in poking around the area, specifically lifting over tipped cars or poking his hand into buildings to dig around for things.

“O-Oh…” Gordon felt his plans leap out of his arms and break on the floor, great, just great, he would be gone another two days at most if he was to walk now, no way they’d let him back in without extensive tests, at two days, maybe, but four? No, he’d go through many things, a majority of them painful to experience.

“M-Maybe Benrey could fly us back if you want!” Tommy spoke again, smiling, glancing over to Benrey, who seemed to have picked something up and was looking it over, Gordon watched, and was a bit confused when he realized it was a big ass tire, like for big semi-trucks or something. Gordon was thrown through a loop when Benrey proceeded to shove the tire in his mouth and begin to chew on it, not even looking bothered by the fact that it wasn’t an edible object, it was fucking rubber, a rubber tire that had not been used in a long while, five years, to be exact.

“What the fuck- BENREY! THAT ISN’T FOOD!” He shouted, coming closer to the edge where Benrey had previously been. He looked back to Gordon, smirked, and gulped, making sure Gordon saw the lump it made in his throat, causing Gordon to shudder, not liking the thoughts it brought, the warm, rippling muscles slowly pulling it towards a pit of acid, not a pleasant thought for Gordon, especially since he had been IN those jaws two days ago.

“tastes good.”

“WHY DID YOU EAT A TIRE?!”

“tastes good bro, better than you,” Benrey smirked at him. Gordon would have been mad, but the ‘tastes better’ bit made him feel just a bit better since it probably meant Benrey was more likely to eat a tire than to eat Gordon. He let out an annoyed sigh.

“Benrey you can’t eat tires they aren’t fucking food-” Benrey began laughing, it was loud, long, and despite seeming sarcastic, it seemed real at the same time. The laughing made Gordon chuckle, he wasn’t sure as to why, but he did, just a weird laugh, he guessed. Benrey turned back to the semi-truck he had eaten a wheel from, and began pulling off another, his face falling back to a bored stare, with the slightest amount of focus.

“God, why is he eating tires...” Gordon muttered, about to parent Benrey, and try to make him stop, but why should he? He was a dragon, he’d be fine, they were known for being some of the sturdiest things around.

He turned to Tommy, ignoring Benrey and focusing his attention back on the weredog as it had previously been.

“I’m sure I could get there pretty quickly, it wouldn’t take long-”

“But, but it’d be so much faster if Benrey flew us part of the way back!” Tommy insisted. Gordon stopped for a moment, he knew it was true, a dragon flying him back home would be way faster, way way faster, but the con was that it involved a fucking dragon, and one that had shoved him in its mouth, it involved a dragon he hated with a passion.

Gordon turned his head back to the giant, seeing him gulp down another tire. He stared, it was a tempting idea but was he going to swallow his pride as well as his fear and say yes?

He looked back to Tommy, perhaps with Tommy, it would be safer than if he went with the giant alone.

“Are you coming with us?”

“Yep!”

“Alright, that’s nice to know.” He nodded a bit, before remembering the strange man inside, turning back to the door they had walked through, maybe he should tell him that they might be going pretty soon since Tommy seemed to have the dragon wrapped around his finger.

“I’m gonna go see what Darnold is doing.” He said, before stepping towards the door and reaching out for the handle, twisting it and pulling it open. As he walked inside, he could hear Tommy follow behind.

He listened for any noises that would lead him to the man who was hiding behind the walls of glass and plastic. There was the sound of jars clinking and being moved around, so Gordon followed it to find him, and he did.

Darnold was mixing stuff from the jugs and jars, not seeming to realize Gordon and Tommy were here now.

“Darnold?”

“Huh?” Darnold turned to him, perking up an eyebrow at the duo, two test tubes in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Gordon asked, tilting his head, trying to peek around the man.

“Oh! Well, since I used up the last of my new test potion on your uh, your arm, I’m making it again! I have to perfect it since killed a mouse when I first used it.” That statement made Gordon worry, the potion used on him had killed something before?

“Wait, the thing you put on my arm KILLED something?”

“Uhuh, but hey, look! You’re alive so it worked!”

“But it could have killed me.”

“Well, it worked!” This little fight was giving Gordon a headache, he could have DIED, he could have been KILLED by a potion! What used potions again? He’d have to research at home since he knew of a few things that used potions.

“Well, I guess,” He muttered, before deciding to speak about what he had come in here to speak about. “, by the way, we might be leaving soon, I don’t know how long they’ll be gone, but I’ll be going home so uh, I’ll probably be gone for a long time.” He tried to put it gently, even if he didn’t know this guy that well, like at most three minutes of talking, he was still gonna try and say it carefully.

“Oh, well, make sure to keep an eye on your arm, and come right back if something goes wrong.” Well, that was easy, it surprised Gordon how easy that was, but then again, his existence would barely affect this guy, and same with this guy’s existence to Gordon, they only knew each other because Gordon got attacked by an adumon.

Darnold turned back to what he was doing, and Gordon decided to head back out, the sooner he got home, the better he would feel about being gone so long. He turned and took a step forward, Tommy seemed to stare for a moment, before realizing Gordon wanted to walk exactly where Tommy stood, and he slid to the side, pressing himself against the wall so Gordon could pass.

Gordon had to squeeze past since he was a big guy, and the little way in and out of this section was either vaulting over the counters and the piles of objects, or squeezing past a giant weredog, and he chose the latter because it was the less inconvenient of the two options.

As Gordon reached to fix his glasses after passing Tommy, he found they were missing. He checked his pockets, searching for them, where had they gone? He decided the best place to check would be where he had awoken since if they weren’t there, they were likely in Benrey’s shirt pocket.

He headed to the room he had been sleeping in, and gave everything a quick glance, before finding his glasses and snatching them up. They had been neatly placed onto the bed stand next to him. He unfolded them and put them back on, pushing them up onto the bridge of his nose.

He made his way out of the house again, glancing around for Benrey, and almost letting out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see him. He heard someone follow him out of the building, presumably Tommy, and turned to him.

“I need to get home, could we leave now?”

“Yep! We just- We just need Benrey so he can fly you back home!” He exclaimed, only for a loud voice to pipe in, there he was.

“wha? i’m flying feetman home? gonna be his first-class ride? you’re spoiling him with the privilege of flying Benrey express, Tommy?” Gordon couldn’t help but let out a snicker, he heard Tommy laugh behind him. 

Gordon was a bit distracted by the jokes to the point where he didn’t notice the hand from around the building reach for him and snatch him. The moment his feet left the ground he let out a shout, turning his head to the corner to see Benrey poking his head out from around the building. Gordon was pulled around the corner and brought face to face with Benrey, who gave him a small smile before pulling his vest aside and letting Gordon fall into his shirt pocket.

“Hey-!” He was about to protest about being manhandled when he remembered that this meant he would be going home, so he nestled down, making room for Tommy instead of throwing a fit.

A few minutes pass by, and Tommy isn’t dropped in, but Benrey is for sure flying, he can feel it, he could hear the wind and the wings flapping, they were slower than before though.

“Where’s Tommy?” He shouts up to Benrey, who doesn’t respond, but Tommy does.

“I-I’m up here! O-On Benrey’s back!” Why was Tommy out there? Even if he was able to hold on, wouldn’t it be cold, and hard to breathe? He decided not to question it, at least he knew Tommy was there, maybe it was a werewolf thing that he could be out there? How high up were they even?

As his thoughts began to wander, they traced back to how long he had been gone. Now that Gordon was thinking about it, how was he even going to convince them that he was safe and still human? Let alone still sane enough to return to the camp? Sure he had his ups and downs, and he was a loyal member, but it still didn’t give him a bonus pass to get in without a bit of convincing.

He began to toss and turn, rubbing against the fabrics of the shirt pocket, his heart was speeding up a little with anxiety, would they even let him back into the camp? What if they didn’t? How would he survive? He was pretty sure that the group of monsters he had met wouldn’t want him back, why would they want a human they have to watch and be careful not to hurt? Especially one like him? With all the anxieties and issues he has, he doubted they would ever want to know him.

Gordon knew when he got back, the only way to convince them was many annoying and painful tests, but did he want to endure them? No, not at all, he had seen people driven mad by them or at least were never the same after the tests, dehydration, starvation, suffocation, so many things to see if they were safe, Gordon didn’t want to endure any of them.

How exactly was he supposed to get home?


	4. mmmmmMMMMMMMM GOD DAMNIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon WHY'D YOU FUCKING DIP GOD YOU DUMBASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun to write :)
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HARD VORE BEWARE EVERYONE

It felt like a few hours had passed, just sitting quietly in this pocket dimension, waiting patiently. Gordon could hear Tommy and Benrey occasionally talk, but he had stayed silent, more focused on figuring out a plan that meant he wouldn’t be killed or driven mad by the safety tests.

Over the few hours he had waited, his thoughts had gotten louder, more hurried, because he was getting more and more anxious, more and more scared, realizing the possibility that he might never actually get back into his home without almost dying.

**_B A N G_ **

There was a loud bang that made Gordon’s ears ring. He slammed his hands onto his ears, curling up a bit. It had been so loud, so sudden, it hurt, what was that? What made that noise? It sounded like a fucking gunshot, but louder, a shotgun maybe?

His thoughts were cut off when there was another bang, and through this one, he could hear a yelp from Benrey, what the hell? He sat up finally, looking up to the top of the pocket where there was a thin line of light, having been shut by the security vest pinning it there. He needed out, he needed to see what was happening.

Another thing that scared him was a shout from Tommy, which was quickly muffled. He could feel them moving, but it was a bit quicker this time, more bangs began ringing out, and Gordon decided he probably should cover his fucking ears due to the noise, it hurt so much, his ears hurt so badly. He curled back up, covering his ears, shaking.

In moments he was launched into one of the walls of the pocket. When Gordon really listened, he could just barely hear Benrey grumbling through the ringing that refused to leave his ears, his head, with all the thoughts it was so loud why wouldn’t it stop why wouldn’t it-

“Mr- Mr. Freeman! Mr. Freeman! Are- Are you okay?!” Tommy’s voice broke through part of the ringing, like how a strong ax hit a strong tree, halfway through, but not fully there yet. The ringing hung around, but it was fainter now. Gordon glanced up to the top of the pocket just as two fingers slid into it, and headed for him. He almost tried to fight it off but ended up stopping himself thankfully. They wrapped around him and pulled him up and out of the pocket, past the top of the vest and he was finally back out in the world, but he knew they weren’t there yet, he barely recognized the place, only recognizing a few graffiti signs on some suburban buildings, gas stations, apartments, etc.

“Mr. Freeman, are you okay?” Tommy piped in, catching Gordon’s attention again. He looked to Tommy, and nodded quickly, smiling when Tommy let out a sigh of relief. Now that Gordon was out of the pocket, and was able to see around, he noticed Benrey was paying close attention to one of his wings. Gordon looked to the wing Benrey was so focused on, and noticed a ton of holes, little ones, but together they definitely would mess up Benrey’s ability to fly.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, and Tommy was quick to answer since Benrey seemed pretty focused.

“Wh-When we were flying, some people started shooting at B-Benrey!”

“What-”

“stupid cringe babies were shooting at my wings, take at least an hour to heal.” Benrey interrupted, mumbling about it. His large, clawed fingers were tracing the holes made in his wings, he seemed mildly annoyed, not that that was surprising considering someone had shot his wings up.

Wait, they had been shooting Benrey, that meant they had guns, what if it was some people from camp? Sure, it was a gamble considering this was a bit far from his home, and they had only come here on a rescue mission once, but it could be a search party for survivors. He smiled a little, wanting to go hunt whoever it was down.

Gordon remembered he was being held by a giant and began wiggling around, trying to free himself from the hand. Benrey gave him a second glance before lowering him, no remarks, no taunts, nothing, he was probably just more focused on his wing. Gordon was lowered to where he was only a few feet from the ground, and Benrey dropped him, catching the man by surprise, and when Gordon landed, it was a miracle he didn’t fall on his ass.

“Where were they?” He shouted up to Tommy.

“That way!” Tommy yelled back, pointing in the direction to his right, and Gordon’s left.

“Thanks!” He turned, and began to jog, he was stopped by Tommy yelling out from atop Benrey’s shoulder. He turned back.

“Where are you going, Mr. Freeman? Shouldn’t we stay with Benrey until he is okay?” Tommy shouted, and even from how far apart Tommy and Gordon were, he could discern worry, whether it was for Gordon or Benrey, he couldn’t tell.

“I’m just going to check who it was that shot him, I might know them!” Gordon yelled back, before turning and continuing his jog in the direction Tommy had pointed him. He could feel Tommy’s worried gaze digging into the back of his head, and he just did his best to ignore it, even if there was a small seed of guilt planted again in his gut.

  
  


Gordon hated to admit it, but he might have gotten lost, he had just to fucking lose where he was, but it wasn’t his fault! He thought he had heard an adumon and had run! He had to because if it was an adumon, he wouldn’t want to wait around and see!

Gordon’s jog from earlier had slowed to a quiet, sneaky walk. He was trying to stay silent and avoid being found, because who knows what else lived outside of his camp’s range of territory if adumons were willing to come crawling in.

He poked his head around a corner, and once he was sure it was clear, he jogged past the small crossway in between alleys. There were garbage bags and dumpsters still not broken or ravaged somehow, and this section of the city didn’t seem so wrecked; it was nice, yet saddening, to see the remnants of a civilization, one of humanity’s projects before they overshot their limits and fucked up.

Gordon was so focused he almost didn’t notice where the beauty was shattered, changing into a bomb zone. He tripped on a piece of concrete, his arms shooting up and catching himself on the brick walls that were scorched by explosions. There was a large dip in the ground, a big pit, the buildings across what used to be a street were broken, much of it missing, only a few poles and pieces of rubble remaining. Inside the pit, it seemed Gordon had discovered the people, and it was NOT people he knew, it was likely a bigger than usual gang of raiders or something.

He backed up, getting to the ground, and carefully poking his head over the edge of the pit to see exactly what was happening. Along the walls, people were sitting on ledges, or pipes, or poles, basically anything they could sit on, they would. At the very bottom of the pit was a large clearing full of debris, rocks, and blood, with two people standing in said clearing, one covered in blood and guts, and the other hunched over, holding his gut while shakily lifting a gun to the bloodied man across the clearing.

Gordon stared, holy shit, were they fighting? They had to be, who the fuck were these people? He continued to stare but contemplating getting up and run, to get away from these sickos, but morbid interest kept him there, making him watch the people fight to the death.

He was sure as soon as the injured man fired, the fight would be over, but the thing is, it wasn’t. The man fired, but too slowly. The bloodied man lunged forward, diving for his legs and taking out his feet, managing to fuck the shot up and avoid it completely.

The injured man let out a wobbly scream as the bloodied one snatched a large piece of rubble from beside them and raised it above their heads. He moved his arms to defend himself, but too slowly, the rock was brought down and the scream was cut short. The rock was raised again before it came crashing back down, again and again, a sickening crunch barely audible each and every time.

Gordon watched in horror, he felt ill, disgusted, nauseous, but it seemed he was the only one as the crowd went wild, cheering and shouting, and everyone seemed to silence as another man, dressed in a much more formal and charismatic outfit, slid into the clearing. The man who had just killed the other competitor in cold blood turned to him and seemed to sit back and wait.

“My my! Looks like our champion keeps his place, I wonder if anyone else would like to attempt to claim his place~.” The new man shouted, looking around the crowd. Gordon was about to get up and sprint, about to run for his fucking life, but it seemed he was a little too late as he and the man made eye contact, and a sly grin crossed the new man’s face.

“Looks like we have some peeping eyes!” He waved a hand to Gordon, and all eyes turned to him. Gordon froze, shit shit shit, he had been spotted, this in no way would end well, maybe if he got up now he could run, but he felt stuck, like a thousand weights had been placed on every part of his body, trapping him in place, stuck under the sea of stares.

“Who would like to see that man fight our champion? A newcomer, someone we’ve never seen before, fighting our old, familiar champion, someone who has never been beat!”

The crowd cheered, shouting and agreeing.

“Well, you’ll have to catch him, gotta let you all have some of the fun!” And with that, the crowd turned on Gordon, people nearest to him lunging for him. Gordon finally found the strength to remove the weights and get up, turning to run.

Gordon got maybe 10 meters before he was tackled to the ground, arms wrapping around his waist, whoever grabbed him was obviously bigger than him, part of the reason Gordon was stuck was due to their weight.

“GET OFF! LET ME GO!” He shouted, kicking and screaming, trying to get them off, he needed to run, find Benrey, find Tommy, hell if Dr. Coomer or even Bubby showed up, he’d be glad, he just needed someone who could help him, as much as he hated to admit it. There was no way he could take on this many people alone.

Many hands began to grab him, lift him, he was lifted by his arms by many people, and they began to drag him back to the pit, back to the insane man, back to certain death.

“NO! STOP! GET AWAY! GET OFF ME STOP PLEASE!” He screamed, struggling, trying to fight off the people bringing him back, but it was no use, within seconds he found himself being heaved into the pit, of course, people caught him, but he was only brought in further, and soon, he was hucked into the clearing of the pit, the arena, where he met the crazy eyes of the blood-thirsty man in front of him. 

Instead of having his throat ripped out as he expected, the formal man stepped past the other, and raised a hand, holding it out for Gordon to take. Gordon didn’t even notice the hand at first, his eyes so focused on the man’s face, that grin and those eyes were so full of malice and hunger, Gordon realized perhaps he should be more scared of this guy than the cold-blooded murderer.

The MIT graduate slowly took the hand he had been offered and was yanked up with such a strength he was sure he was about to be thrown over the man’s shoulder. The crowd sat in an unsettling silence as the man began to question Gordon, acting like some sort of TV host.

“What’s your name, my good sir?”

“Uhm- Gordon-” It felt so routine, Gordon didn’t even realize he had said it till the words had crossed his lips and were hanging out in the open.

“Well nice to meet you, Gordon! The name’s Arthur, and welcome to the arena! You’ll be facing off against our leading champion, Boulder! Lovingly nicknamed by our many fans, The Skull Smasher!” The Skull Smasher? That did not bode well in Gordon’s gut, it only made it twist and turn, how many people’s skulls did he bash in to gain that nickname? Hell, how many sick people enjoyed watching Boulder kill? He hoped it was only a few who had died, because the less, the better.

“Well, let’s get on with the show! Good luck, Gordon!” Arthur backed away, stepping past the crazed man, and heading to a small ledge that was more pushed out, and that no one resided on. He stepped up onto the platform and began counting down from five.

“5!”

Okay, strategy time, how would he kill Boulder?

“4!”

Boulder stood from across the clearing, a grin pulling at his lips, showing off his yellow, rotted teeth.

“3!”

He could try and get the gun the late man was aiming at Boulder, but would he have any bullets in it?

“2!”

What if it didn’t? What was his plan then?

“1!”

What to do, what do to?

“Go!”

In an instant, the champion was on Gordon, charging him, giving Gordon only moments to react. He stumbled to the side, just narrowly avoiding the charging bull of a man. He knew he couldn’t stay here, this man would kill him if he did, he had no doubt about that. 

Now that Gordon was closer to the man, he could see the bloodlust that pooled in the man’s blown wide eyes, he could see the rage, the hunger, the _hate_ in this man’s eyes. The man was much bigger, had to be at least 7 feet tall, and Gordon could tell that this guy would have no issue overpowering him and slaughtering him if he got a hold of Gordon. This guy was crazy, and you can't fight crazy.

The champion turned on a dime, and followed Gordon, snarling, a large, snide grin across his face, showing off his blood-stained teeth. Gordon just began running and dodging the giant, he needed to get enough distance from the murderer that he could get the gun from the other man and shoot him, maybe if he won, he’d be allowed to leave, but Gordon doubted he could win against a giant man who wanted to kill him by whatever means.

Gordon turned just in time to find the man lunging at him and bringing him to the ground, pinning him down. Gordon let out a sharp noise as the air was knocked out of him, it made his chest ache as he tried to breathe after the sudden impact.

As Gordon was momentarily distracted by the wind being knocked out of him, the blood-soaked man reached for something above Gordon’s head, and Gordon panicked. He realized there was one way out of this, and only one, he knew it was a dirty move, he knew it was such a shit thing to do considering he knew the pain all too well, but he knew if he pussied out on doing it, he’d die, his brains would be bashed in.

The way Boulder sat on Gordon, he wasn’t exactly sitting, more so holding himself up by his knees, and it gave Gordon the perfect opportunity to distract the man, as well as hurt him. He steadied himself mentally, before bringing his knee right into the man’s groin. He watched the man crumple, letting Gordon easily weasel out from under him, giving him time to get up and run for the gun. Gordon knew nut shots were a dirty move in fights, but I mean, it is a fight to the death, and he felt like everything was fair in a game of life or death.

The man seemed to regain his composure within moments, hopping up and his gaze immediately going to Gordon, his lips curling into a sly grin as he slowly made his way over to Gordon, licking his lips.

He made it to the corpse and dove for the gun, only for a hand to grab his arm and yank him backwards. He let out a yelp as he was tossed to the ground, Boulder standing over him, and in his hand, he held a dagger, a sharp, rusty kitchen knife. The champion stepped towards him, kneeling and raising the dagger.

Gordon let out a scream, shaking and holding up one hand over himself in defense, this was it, he was going to die, he was going to be killed and no one would ever know what happened to him except for this crowd, Boulder, and stupid, stupid Arthur, he was going to die to some giant, stupid murderer.

The ground began to tremble just a bit, and everyone seemed to stop, looking around in confusion, even the champion kneeling over him stopped to look around in confusion. What could make the ground tremble like this? Gordon had his ideas, giants, and he had a feeling he knew exactly which giant it was.

His guess was answered when a familiar head poked itself over the buildings that were still intact. Benrey was staring at the group, his eyes half-lidded as he eyed up the group of people, his eyes tracing over them before his eyes fell on Gordon and Boulder, and a twinge of annoyance pulled at his facial features.

“what’re you doing with my bro?” He asked, and with that, everyone sprang back to life, people were shouting and cursing, some even rearing their guns to face the giant to help threaten him, however, Benrey looked bored, not at all scared of all the guns.

“why’re you pointing guns at me?” He asked, looking around the pit again. The one that caught his attention however was the murderer kneeling over Gordon, who finished his task in bringing the knife down towards Gordon, only for Gordon to roll out of the way, still stuck under the bloodied, crazed man however.

In moments, a hand snatched up the man, freeing Gordon. In an instant, guns began to fire and the sounds of flesh being cut were heard, no doubt the champion was slicing up Benrey’s hand, but he seemed unaffected by the knife, by the bullets, it was like it didn’t affect him at all.

Benrey however, did look a bit annoyed.

“bro, come on, stop? please? i gotta fight back if you shoot me.” Benrey said, looking to the crowd, he was asking them to stop shooting, but for the man trying to stab his hand and make Benrey drop him, he didn’t, Gordon had a bad, very bad feeling about this.

Benrey looked back to Boulder and a low growl escaped his blue lips, setting even Gordon on edge, sure Benrey already made Gordon nervous, but this just set off more alarms in his brain, he felt scared. People began reloading, others continuing to shoot though, but Benrey paid them no mind, no doubt something to do with being a dragon and being resilient. Despite the cuts Gordon could see, which leaked a blue liquid, Benrey’s blood, Benrey seemed to not interact at all, and the cuts were few, thick skin, Gordon guessed.

So, the next matter of events happened quickly, and it all scared Gordon, and actually shut up the crowd, the group, everyone stopped and stared.

First, there was a sickening crunch as Benrey’s grip tightened, making the champion let out a sharp cry of pain and anger, the man’s legs and spine being crushed by the strong grip. He dropped the knife in the process, and Gordon watched it fall, he had to dive out of the way to avoid being stabbed by a falling knife.

The next thing was Benrey flicked his wrist up, and the man was thrown into the air. Time seemed to slow as Gordon stared, he watched the man fly and begin his descent, right into Benrey’s open jaws.

 _Crunch, munch, crunch_ , was the next thing everyone heard, mixed with a scream that was cut short by another horrific crunch. Gordon watched, his gaze unmoving, his eyes widening, his heart began to pound and his stomach dropped as he watched Benrey chew up what used to be an unbeatable champion before he tilted his head back and… _glk_.

The bulge of what used to be a man who had threatened to end Gordon slid down Benrey’s throat and out of sight past the collar of his shirt, and that’s when Gordon began to gag, Boulder may have wanted him dead, but it didn’t not mean Gordon had just watched someone get eaten, someone die in front of him to the jaws of a dragon. Gordon felt sick, he felt so ill, and as Gordon’s thoughts began to hasten, he began to question if he was next, if he was next to be crushed into a mound of flesh, clothes, and bones and to be gulped down like nothing but a morsel for the giant in front of him.

“gonna take feetman now.” Benrey acted like absolutely nothing had happened, like he hadn’t just eaten someone, and reached for Gordon. Another gunshot rang out, and it was the one bullet that actually made Benrey flinch, a new cut in his cheek bleeding more than the others. Gordon glanced to whoever shot, sure they were next on Benrey’s menu. Arthur held a shotgun, seems like they found the one who shot up Benrey’s wings.

Gordon looked back to Benrey, watching, he hoped Benrey would just leave, a few minutes ago he’d have been glad to be found and taken out of there, but now, he was sure ending up in Benrey’s hand meant certain death.

The hand reaching for Gordon paused, before continuing forward and wrapping its clawed fingers around him. Gordon began to struggle, terrified, he was going to die Benrey was going to eat him he was going to die he was going to be chewed up into paste-

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the shotgun firing another bullet, as well as the whizz of said bullet flying by his ear. He looked back to the man, glaring at him and letting out a few curses in his direction.

Benrey seemed to notice the bullet, even if it hadn’t hit him this time. His hypnotic, yellow eyes fell to the man now.

“wow, gonna shoot me, bro? that’s uh, you’re breaking the law bro, can’t shoot me or else i gotta be the bad guy.” Benrey said, his free hand reaching out and poking the guy’s chest.

Instead of getting a response verbally, Arthur shot the gun again, right into Benrey’s hand. Instead of a yelp or a flinch, Benrey just stared, his face staying emotionless, until it changed, and there was genuine annoyance, and it made Gordon just a little more nervous, seeing Benrey’s eyes hold most of the dragon’s emotions was normal, but seeing him swap from seemingly bored face-wise to anger on the flip of a switch made him uncomfortable, made him wonder how much he was hiding behind his usual mask of boredom and emotionlessness.

Benrey’s hand shot forward, quicker than Gordon had seen him grab something before. He grabbed the man, and Gordon watched in dread, knowing what was to come, he knew this man wouldn’t be alive longer than five minutes, and he was right.

Benrey stared the man down for a few seconds since he had pinned the gun, as well as the man’s arms to his sides, before lifting the man to his mouth and throwing him inside. Gordon looked away because it only took a few seconds before the man began to scream in agony as the crunching began of the man’s bones, as well as the shotgun. In moments, the screams were gone, just like Boulder, Arthur was dead, nothing more than dragon fodder now.

Gordon waited till he heard Benrey swallow down what used to be the ringleader to finally, hesitantly, look back to Benrey. He felt terrified, and now that he thought about it, where was Tommy? Did Benrey eat him too? Probably, since Benrey had no issues eating two other people, he probably had already eaten Tommy and was about to finish Gordon off as well.

The crowd was silent for a few more seconds before a few more guns were fired, but it stopped as soon as Benrey said he didn’t wanna have to go rage mode on them. Once they had shut up, Benrey pulled Gordon to his chest before pulling himself out of view of all the people, back over the buildings he had perched himself over. He stood up, turning and walking away.

Gordon sat in silence, his heart was thudding so hard he was sure Benrey could hear it, and it just made him _more_ scared, what if Benrey heard it and decided to just eat him for being scared of him? He was sure he was going to die, he could practically feel the acids burning at his skin already, he could feel the pressure of the teeth biting down on him, Gordon was sure he wasn’t going to make it to see tomorrow, there was no doubt in his mind.

“why’d you run off?” Benrey asked, no hatred in his voice… yet.

“I uhm, I thought I could know them…” Gordon muttered, looking down, he was panicking internally.

“but you shoulda waited for us, they tried to end your game bro.”

“W-Well, you were looking at your wing cause it got shot!”

“ya, and it got shot again.” And with that, Benrey opened up his wings, showing off the tattered webbing, the close proximity to the guns must have really fucked them up.

“They… they heal right?” Gordon asked, he paused, realizing how it sounded like he was worried, he wasn’t! He couldn’t be, Benrey was a dragon for crying out loud, he just didn’t like the idea of a thing that usually got around by flying being unable to permanently. He knew Benrey had said they healed earlier, but would they heal with how horrible they looked now?

“ya, it’s a pain in the ass, messes up my speedrun, but they heal.”

Gordon stared at Benrey’s wings for a few more seconds, before finally looking back to the ground, and immediately regretting it, too high, TOO HIGH. He began to struggle, he hated heights, it was like, his biggest fear, aside from big things that could kill him in very painful ways. Gordon may have wanted down, but at the same time, he really didn’t wanna end up as a splatter on the ground, maybe just a little more than wanting to be let go.

“bro, why’re you freaking out? scared uhm, you scared something is gonna get ya? feetman’s a little scared boy?”

“What- no!” Even if Gordon was scared, he wasn’t gonna fucking admit it, especially not to this guy, the way Benrey acted, he’d probably get up as high as he could and dangle Gordon above the ground to scare him.

“uhuh, i can smell it, bro, you’re a little scared boy, a little boy who gets lost.” He taunted, and Gordon felt more annoyed than anything now.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, looking away from the ground, doing his best to ignore how high up he was, how easy it would be for Benrey to just drop him and let Gordon go splat.

“mmm, no.” Benrey snickered. Gordon decided to just ignore him, not looking at the ground in order to keep himself from panicking over how high up he was.

A few minutes passed when Gordon’s thoughts fell back to Tommy, and he realized he hadn’t seen him since he had left to find those people. Gordon could ask Benrey, but at the same time, he was scared of the answer, because what if Benrey had eaten him? Sure, they were friends, but maybe Benrey was just tricking Tommy and was planning to eat him or something.

Suddenly, there was a shout from a bit far away, but not incredibly far.

“Benrey! You- You found Gordon!”

Gordon followed where he heard the noise, so very glad to see Tommy still alive. He did feel a tiny bit bad for thinking Benrey would eat one of his friends, but considering he had known Benrey for less than a day, well, at least in terms of being awake, was he safe? Or was he just keeping Gordon alive until Tommy looked the other way?

Benrey turned, and they began heading towards Tommy, making much more ground than Tommy could hope to make in a minute without full-on sprinting for his life, and even then it was a long shot.

Once they made it to Tommy, Benrey squatted down and scooped Tommy up in his other hand. Instead of holding Tommy in a fist, pinning his legs together and trapping him, his hand was laid out so Tommy could basically walk around, sit, even lay down on the hand.

Gordon felt jealous, but he didn’t say anything, at least he wasn’t being carried in like, a closed fist or something, at least he was fucking alive and Benrey hadn’t just ditched him with…. oh ya, the people Benrey had killed. 

Now that Gordon remembered the two Benrey had chewed up and gulped down like it was nothing, his heart began to hasten again. Sure, Benrey would never eat Tommy, but what about Gordon? Gordon was pretty sure he was still on the menu, and it made him worry about his ultimate fate, was he going to live to see tomorrow? Or was he going to end up in some dragon’s guts, being burnt away by acid and turning into nothing?

He glanced at Benrey out of the corner of his eye, watching him for a few seconds, he trusted Benrey, but not enough to put it past Benrey that he wouldn’t eat Gordon.

Tommy speaking distracted him from his previous, anxiety-filled thoughts.

“Mr- Mr. Freeman! Wh-What happened? Why were you g-gone for so long?” Tommy asked, his brows knitted together. Gordon opened his mouth to speak, he wanted to tell everything, but did Tommy know Benrey ate people? He wanted to get back at Benrey for taunting him and shit, but what if Benrey got angry? Gordon knew his thoughts, his worries, his fears were acting up, but it was hard to keep them under wraps when he was constantly under threat of death, and it didn’t help that Benrey obviously had no issues with eating people, whether Tommy knew or not.

After a minute of contemplating whether he should spill everything, or lie, he settled for somewhere in the middle, he wouldn’t tell everything but he’d say the basic gist.

“I uh, I got lost and I did find the people who shot Benrey, but I didn’t know them, they did see me and Benrey found me and ended up taking me back, and now here we are.” 

“Y-You should have waited for us!”

“I know but I thought it might have been people I knew-”

“P-Please wait for us next time Mr. Freeman!” Tommy interrupted, his brows furrowed in worry. “We really need to get you home if those people are still around!” He continued.

"Yeah, I know, I know." He said with a sigh.

Tommy didn't respond, his head bowing down with worry.

"W-We should get going," Tommy spoke, looking back up. He looked to Benrey, who immediately lifted Tommy up to his shoulder, letting Tommy walk onto his shoulder and sit down before he let his hand fall back to his side. Gordon met Benrey’s swirling, yellow eyes, and thankfully instead of being stuck in Benrey’s shirt pocket (even if he did like the peace and quiet it gave him) he was lifted to Benrey’s other shoulder and dropped onto it, giving him a few moments to latch on to Benrey’s shirt before he fell off and headed for the ground.

They walked on for what could only be called an hour, the sun setting as if giving a bloodthirsty bandit a challenge to rob the next hapless traveler, except, they weren't that helpless, or at least they weren't with a dragon and a weredog, Gordon was pretty helpless though, considering he didn't even have a trusty crowbar.

With how high up Gordon was, it was amazing, but terrifying, he knew how high up he was, how easy it would be to fall and become a splat of the ground, but with this height, he could see so much, so far into the distance, everything, it made him feel something, he didn’t know what but it made him feel calm, but at the same time, it made him feel happy, scared, angry, all at once. 

As the sun began to disappear out of sight behind the lines of buildings, Gordon realized how nice this was, sure, he was terrified of falling and dying, his fear of heights causing that, but at the same time everything looked so nice, despite all the ruins, and the pain of knowing no one would ever have a normal life again.

Would he ever have a normal life again, or was this it? Fighting for his life constantly? Whether it was animals, people, or monsters, there was always something around the corner. Would he ever have a normal life again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I wonder if any hlvrai fans who DON'T like vore read this and go "ya know what, I'll give this fanfic a chance" or if it is just a bunch of vore fans rising out of the darkness and not caring who or what the characters are, they just want vore


	5. Well, I guess I'm home, but do I want to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon gets home finally, but is it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than I usually write (aka in the google doc I have usually 6-7 pages, this is at least 14 pages cause I was having fun and realized I wanted to pack this full)  
> Warning!!  
> This chapter contains a lot of blood and gore so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't read it if you don't like that stuff, like deadass it contains a lot

As the sun slipped below the horizon, the sky grew dark. At first, bright oranges and pastel pinks danced and spun around the disappearing sun, bright and colorful, but as it turned into night, it became soft blues and swirling purples with one or two stars dotted around it, and eventually, the sky was a jet black, and it looked as if someone had spilled a million stars across the sky. 

The moon just barely illuminated the land, making it almost impossible to see, the moon glowed brightly in the sky, surrounded by thousands and thousands of twinkling stars.

Gordon could barely see anything, the brightest things being the glowing moon, and Benrey’s sharp, yellow eyes. He wondered if Benrey was able to see, he was a dragon, so he could have some sort of night vision, since animals, especially predators, usually did.

His gaze darted around, trying to discern anything, but in the darkness, he could see absolutely nothing but the tops of half-destroyed buildings and the two things that glowed brightly, the moon, and two lemon-colored orbs that belonged to a dragon. Gordon wondered if he could see Tommy at least, so scooting over a bit, he grabbed Benrey’s shirt collar and leaned forward, trying to peer around Benrey’s neck to see Tommy. Gordon could just barely see around it, and he could barely see Tommy, and something he realized was that Tommy’s eyes were barely glowing as well, was he the only one without weird glowing eyes?

He pulled himself back to safety because one fumble with Benrey’s collar and he was done for, unless Benrey would be quick enough to grab him without hurting him. Whether it was unfortunate or not, the moon barely showed the ground as well, and Gordon didn’t know if he should be glad he wouldn’t be looking into what looked like a bottomless pit, or if he should be just as scared due to how high up he was.

Even with his fear of heights tickling at him, his running thoughts kept going, how had he tumbled into this mess? He had spent the last few days under the care of things he had literally been told to avoid, shown to avoid, and for good reason, he had literally  _ seen _ so many people die by the hands of monsters, but now he was here, being taken home as if he was the girl on a date being returned home at 10 pm, and not like he was being basically escorted home by a dragon and a werewolf after a giant war that destroyed pretty much all of humanity’s accomplishments and returned them to the fucking, who knows what age? The medieval age but with guns and plastic? He didn’t major in history how should he know what time in history best resembled an apocalypse brought on by the fucking government not taking in the fact that they kind of didn’t fucking have the weapons to contain some of these fuckers without detonating a country.

The now-defeated government was stupid already, and when everything had been happening, the news going nuts, the military stomping through his now-destroyed neighborhood, it had just improved his belief in how fucking dumb they were. Too arrogant to realize ‘oh shit, we should probably have a backup plan to fix this’.

The thought of the government being forced to pull their head out of their ass and scrambling to fix their mess almost made Gordon chuckle, but the add-on of knowing they singlehandedly fucked over humanity kept him from doing so, just a little bit of hatred kept him from laughing at their expense, greedy, stupid bastards, didn’t deserve even the laughter.

His mental rant about the government was thrown away when Benrey stopped, and he seemed to be staring ahead, not in a case of just zoning out and stopping, but like he could see something. Gordon glanced ahead, and of course, he saw nothing he should be worried about, but if Benrey was actually taking the time to eye something up, maybe Gordon should be worried, for himself, or for whatever Benrey was looking at, he didn’t know.

Gordon was pretty sure he was the only one that couldn’t see what it was since Tommy never piped up or anything, asking what it was. He decided maybe now would be better to ask however, since he was pretty sure if he waited Benrey would do something before Gordon could say or even think anything.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, looking towards the only bit of Benrey that was extremely visible, even if he didn’t want to stare into Benrey’s hypnotic eyes and get sucked in again.

He was ignored, and Benrey started forward again, but this time, Gordon could barely tell they were moving, like Benrey was being sneaky. He grabbed onto Benrey’s shirt collar again and leaned forward so he could peer over at Tommy, giving him a confused and worried look.

The look he got in return did unsettle Gordon, it was complete seriousness with an undertone of nervousness, and it made Gordon anxious since he had only really ever seen Tommy either upset with him, or a blissful joy.

Benrey continued moving forward, and he was left wondering what it was, until a loud yip came from in front of them, sounding like a warning call, and Gordon immediately recognized it.

Yippers, these stupid little things that were similar to adumons, but Gordon was 90% sure they were just mutated hyenas. They’d yip and scream and laugh, almost constantly making noise, the only time they shut up was during their feeding time, and even then they would make little noises that were hard to hear even up close. Another thing yippers were good at was mimicking noises.

Wait, they had been silent until now, that meant they had been eating something, what were they eating? There was the stray deer or coyote or even a rare bear in the city that Gordon had seen, so it was probably that.

Why were they even here? Gordon hadn’t seen a single yipper in maybe one or two years, not since he had found this part of the city, where the camp had officially set their territory. They never came here, they may have been strong and covered in lumps of armor made of weird bones that grew on them, but they didn’t come here because it was very easy to kill them once you knew where to shoot.

The silence, and his thoughts, was broken by lots of chatter from the yippers in front of them, some seemed aggressive, some seemed scared, it was just a big mix of yipping and barking and laughing, ya, they had earned their name as yippers all right.

Benrey smacked his lips, staring down where the yippers were, “bro, look it’s uh, they’re little yip boys, tiny little yippers,” He remarked, his voice one of boredom.

There was a low growl, and at first, Gordon thought it was Benrey, but he realized if it was Benrey, it would have been deeper, and much louder with the proximity to Benrey’s voice box, so Gordon poked his head around Benrey’s neck again, gripping onto the shirt collar, and was startled to find Tommy with his lips pulled back in a snarl. He looked genuinely aggressive, which was another thing to catch Gordon off guard.

He looked back in the direction of the yipping, then back to Tommy, he noticed the man’s dog ears were standing up, stiff looking, and his tail was held high. Gordon took another glance back into the darkness, and realized since they (he was pretty sure) were both canine, or at least had canine blood in them, it could be just sort of a dog-eat-dog thing?

Gordon didn’t get an answer as Benrey stopped, and opened his mouth, a low hiss coming from him, before suddenly a whoosh of fire came rushing out; it started a bright red, and quickly turned green, with little bubbles of sweet voice floating out, narrowly avoiding the flames. He stared as the area in front of them was lit up, and saw just how many yippers there were, there was a lot. Most of them avoided the flame, their eyes shining in the fire, but some did get caught by the blast of fire, and were silenced immediately.

The flame took a moment to die down as the last of it flickered into nothing, but Gordon saw what they were eating, and his stomach dropped, it looked human, not humanoid like a weredog or an elemental, but  _ human  _ human. He knew it might just have been a body they found after the adumon attack from the other day, but what if it wasn’t? It was turned to a crisp however, due to the sudden fire attack.

He shook his head, deciding he needed to ignore the body, he had lived in this mess for over five years, he should be used to seeing dead bodies by now, but for some reason, it still made him scared, made him shudder at the sight, made him feel sick to his very core. Gordon turned, he was going to ask what the sweet voice meant since Tommy could apparently read it, but he was a bit distracted when he noticed that Benrey’s throat was glowing, like through his skin, guaranteed from the fire, but when was it going to go away? Well, his question was answered pretty quickly, because it was gone in moments, going back to the pale, bluish color.

He shook his head, gathering his thoughts again, before he grabbed Benrey’s blue shirt collar and leaned around, gripping the fabric that felt like actual shirt fabric, just grimier, and shouted to Tommy.

“What does it mean?” He asked.

“Red to green like a fern means it’s time to burn!” The weredog shouted back, sounding oddly optimistic, before turning his attention back to the yippers, his aggression returning, but not as much this time. Benrey took another step forward, almost stomping, guaranteed shaking the ground, since his usual walking made it tremble already.

With that, the mutant hyenas turned tail, yipping and chattering, and ran off, leaving their dead comrades and the corpse behind. Gordon couldn’t see them leaving, but he heard them running, and their chittering getting quieter, with the wild, uncontained, almost mocking laughter being the most unsettling thing, it kind of reminded him of the cackle he had heard come from Benrey before, but at the same time it was completely different.

Tommy’s growl was there for a few more seconds, and then stopped, returning the quiet, the only sounds being the distant yippers, getting quieter and quieter. Gordon shuddered as he wondered what the darkness held, if there were yippers here, what else had decided to bet their lives and come crawling in for a bite of human?

He felt Benrey move again, and instead of walking past the corpses, Gordon had a moment to catch himself on the shirt fabric when Benrey squatted down, his clawed hand hidden by the darkness, but nonetheless could be heard moving around.

The hand was lifted into the dull light of the moon, just barely visible, and it was obviously holding something. Before Gordon was able to ask what Benrey was doing, Benrey opened his mouth, adding another glowing thing to Gordon’s vision, even if he could only see the light it produced and watched him throw a few burnt-to-a-crisp yippers in, the jaws snapping shut. Benrey chewed for a moment, before eating a few more, finally standing up, leaving Gordon with his mouth left hanging open; honestly, he should have expected it by now, it was Benrey, he had literally seen the man eat a tire, adumons, and even people, so why was he surprised by this?

“tastes good,” Benrey spoke, being the only thing he said. Gordon continued to stare, grimacing, but his mouth still hung open, still a bit caught off guard, his eyes remaining on Benrey’s cold face.

He saw a sly grin pull at Benrey’s lips and noticed the subtle glance Benrey gave him, must have been hoping for a reaction, and the grin only grew when he noticed Gordon’s jaw hanging open. Gordon clamped his mouth shut and just sat down, one hand tightly gripping the shirt cloth to distract himself from the infuriating grin to the point his knuckles turned white. He glanced back up to Benrey’s face, and almost missed the tiny bit of blush giving a bit of warmth to Benrey’s pale face.

“Why were they here? Yippers never come here…” Gordon mumbled to himself, and Benrey must have heard him since he piped up.

“probably came in uh, looking for you, hunting down some feetman meat, you taste good so makes sense.”

“Wh-” That was NOT the answer Gordon was looking for, even if he had just been talking to himself. That comment alone unsettled Gordon, making him anxious, he did NOT like Benrey saying he tasted good, because it seemed like if Benrey said something tasted good, he planned to eat it.

Benrey stared at him for a few more seconds, his grin falling back into a blank, bored stare, with Benrey slowly blinking his eyes at him. Gordon and Benrey were left staring for a few more moments before Benrey moved on, looking away and getting back up, throwing Gordon through a loop once again, the sudden movement making his gut feel weird, like the feeling he got as a kid when he’d go on a rollercoaster, going through the big loops and shit, it always terrified him, but the ticklish feeling he got in his gut would always make him laugh, but now, he just felt a bit nauseous.

Gordon heard Tommy mutter something to Benrey, but he didn’t push, he guessed it was related to what just happened. He leaned against the shirt collar, but he was careful not to lean against Benrey’s neck, even if that was less comfortable. Gordon could feel the tiniest amount of heat radiate off of Benrey, warming him just slightly, in the cold of the night, it did help.

He felt Benrey begin to walk again, and he just stared forward into the dark, ignoring the low thumping of a pulse he could hear with how close he was to Benrey’s neck, it just made him more nervous thinking about being carried around by a living, breathing dragon who had said he tasted good.

Aside from the occasional stopping and Benrey spreading his wings to see if the holes had healed (which they hadn’t just yet, they were looking way better, but they still had holes that meant he couldn’t fly) and the thumping of Benrey’s pulse, they sat in silence, not saying a word. It was maybe thirty minutes later when another thing came about, more yippers, this time they scattered much more quickly, not even giving Benrey the chance to blast them with another round of fire; Gordon wouldn’t admit it but he was glad they ran, not wanting to watch Benrey gulp down more things, it just… unsettled him, made his gut twist into a knot and his heart skip a beat.

  
  


After another hour of walking, everything had gone silent around them, there weren't any yippers or adumons, hell there wasn’t even anything humanoid running around, it seemed… dead, and Gordon didn’t like it, sure, most didn’t go out at night, but there was always one nightly patrol, and not even they had appeared, nothing, absolutely nothing.

Gordon knew just how close they were to his home, and he decided maybe he should tell Benrey to stop, to put him down and turn back before his camp decided to let ammo fly for not just Benrey, but the two men on his shoulders, collateral damage.

So he did, turning to Benrey and shouting a little that he wanted down, but Benrey just ignored him, causing a bit of frustration in Gordon, so he asked again, and was ignored again, this only further annoyed him, because he knew Benrey could hear him, he was just being ignored.

“Benrey! You gotta put me down! Do you want you and Tommy getting shot? Because where I live they don’t like non-human things!”

“wh? na, me and Tommy got our passports.”

“What- that doesn’t- I-” Gordon was left fumbling over his words, confused, having your passport that is  _ useless  _ nowadays was not going to protect you from fucking guns. He took a moment to shut his mouth, find a phrase that worked, and then open it to speak.

“What the fuck is a passport gonna do, they aren’t gonna care about a fucking passport-” The absurd idea of a passport being enough to protect against trigger-happy guards made Gordon laugh a bit.

“gonna whip out our passports when they ask why we’re there and they’ll be like ‘oh ya bro all good’,” He grinned, before perking an eyebrow at Gordon and continuing “, do YOU have your passport bro? they’re gonna stop you and ask for it bro, you need it man.”

“No, I don’t have my fucking passport! There is no point!” Gordon retorted, obviously frustrated, but he knew he was smiling a little just from how bizarre this was, was Benrey too thick to realize that they were going to fucking gun him down as soon as they saw a bigass dragon approaching?! And that he and Tommy were going to be hurt (more likely killed!) as well because he wouldn’t stop and just let Gordon walk the rest of the way?! He couldn’t help but laugh.

He heard Tommy say something to Benrey, but again, it was too quiet to hear, what the hell was he whispering about?! He wanted to ask, but he was interrupted by a hand suddenly flying up and grabbing him, ripping him off his perch, causing Gordon to let out a startled yelp, not expecting it.

He was lowered and dropped onto the ground, just barely catching himself, stumbling backwards, being caught by a hand that pushed him back up. Gordon glanced up to the two, he wasn’t sure what Tommy had said, but god was he glad it made Benrey listen.

“Uhm, guess this is bye, thanks for all the help!” The thanks for the help bit was directed towards Tommy mainly, but he was glad Benrey had saved his life, what, twice now? He was never good with goodbyes, and especially when one of the people he was saying goodbye to was fucking huge and towered over him. He saw Tommy nod, even if it was from a distance so it was hard to notice.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy shouted, grinning, his tail was wagging a bit. When Gordon looked to Benrey’s face, he noticed under the calm, bored look, there seemed to be a bit of sadness?

“wanna kiss goodbye feetman?” Benrey grinned at the question, and the question threw Gordon off guard.

“Wh- no!” He shouted back, taking a step back, a bit of a flush rising to his face, Benrey’s grin fell.

“come on bro, just a little smooch on the cheek, gotta kiss the homies goodbye.”

“No! No way!”

“come onnn, come on bro, please?”

No matter how much pleading Benrey did, it wouldn’t change the man’s mind, nope, never. Gordon was firm, and shook his head, turning to leave, he did feel the ground tremble as Benrey took a step forward, but it wasn’t followed up, and Gordon left without another word, stomping off.

Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes of walking, was he going in the right direction? Gordon had been on many day patrols, but never a night one, he didn’t know the best route, and he could barely make anything out, what if he was wrong? What if he was going in the wrong direction? What if he ran into adumons or yippers? What if there was something else here, watching, waiting in the darkness to ambush him, and rip his life from him? Every little thought terrified Gordon, and the only weapon he had was his fists, which he guaranteed would not help in a fight against animals, if only he had a gun or hell, even a knife would be extremely helpful.

His thoughts were shut off as he heard a loud, female scream that sounded almost fake like it was just a copy of a scream, and he stopped, his heart starting to pound against his ribcage. Gordon turned, sprinting towards it, and soon, he found home, except… there was no one, no guards in sight, just lots, and lots of blood and carnage, the stench of iron hit him like a train, almost knocking him off his feet. The lights above that usually lit up where the guards would stand were flickering, showing off the bodies leaning off the towers, hanging down.

Gordon grimaced, beginning to gag, the stench was extremely strong, he wanted to run, to get away, but he knew he needed supplies, and the only place he knew of with an abundance of that...was here... he began forward, the makeshift, steel gate inside being opened just a crack, and he had to push against it, opening it just enough for Gordon’s bulky self to slide through.

Inside of the “safe” walls of his home, the smell was twice as bad, making Gordon nearly vomit, shaking, there was bodies strewn about, some ripped in half, some looking like they had been torn apart by starving animals, hell, he almost even tripped over someone’s torn off arm.

As Gordon walked through the carnage, he had to dance around the blood puddles, trying to avoid stepping in them, trying to avoid being anywhere near his now dead allies. He felt sicker and sicker like at any moment he was just going to fall to his knees and throw up, he felt disgusted, horrified, he felt like curling up in a ball and never coming out of it. He recognized so many people here, and the longer he walked, the worse he felt, when I say he recognized them, it was in a passing sort of way, he had seen them, they had seen him, but he hadn’t met a lot of them, he just knew their faces that held such horrific, pained expressions, some looked deathly calm however, and those were the worst somehow, not the faces caught in a scream, a sob, in agony, no, it was the ones that looked calm that got to him.

Gordon eventually just beelined to his house, stepping through the crimson liquid, some of it dry and hardened onto the ground, and some fresher, wet, sticking to his combat boots, and thankfully, there was no horrific gore waiting inside, it was peaceful like nothing had happened outside. He made his way to his room, beginning to rummage through his drawers, he needed weapons, and he needed them  _ now _ . If whatever had killed what seemed like the entire camp in such gruesome ways was still here, he doubted going up against it without a way to defend himself would make him come out as a victor.

Gordon cursed silently to himself as he found nothing, nothing of use, his stuff was still here, but it was only the unimportant stuff, no weapons, no food, nothing, everything that was important for someone else had been cleared out. He continued searching though, just hoping, hoping he’d find something, anything, he just needed a weapon before he went back out into the bloodshed and he’d be happy, but alas, there was nothing that could be used as a suitable weapon.

He eventually just gave up and stomped over to his couch, flopping onto it and burying his face in his hands, but he had to stop, because the moment he closed his eyes, all he saw was the horror outside, so he decided to just lay down for a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down and such.

He laid down, his feet hanging off the edge of the old couch as he stared at the ceiling, his face holding a frown as his thoughts ran, feeling sick. He had been in this place so long that he was beginning to get used to the strong scent of iron filling his nose, it was starting to smell like normal air now, and he hated it, he needed to find a weapon and leave, he didn’t think he could stay here, not with all the dead bodies attracting who the hell knows what?

  
  


Gordon didn’t know how long he stayed there, but one moment, he blinked his heavy eyes and everything was dark outside, the only light he could see being the kitchen light, the next, the light in the kitchen was out, leaving him in the dark with nothing but his home, and the dim beams coming through the window from the brightly lit moon. 

He felt sore, now that he had gotten time to catch up with his body, he felt sore and tired and like he needed a nap, but he knew he couldn’t stay here, not with the chance of being found by a murderous beast, or multiple, he needed to get up and go find a weapon, and then get out of here, he could rest later, when he found somewhere safe, somewhere away from yippers and adumons and stupid fucking crazy people trying to put him in a fight to the death.

Gordon pulled himself up from the couch, which seemed to call out for him, pleading for him not to leave, but of course, Gordon ignored it, he needed to get a move on and stop lazing about, all sad and scared, he shouldn’t be scared, but what if he was? What if Gordon was about to break down and cry because it seemed like everyone he knew was dead? Died in the three days, including today, that he’d been gone.

He strode over to the door, his hand raising from his side and reaching for the doorknob, when he paused, staring, his hand trembling above it, did he really want to step back out into the horrid calm air that was filled with the smell of blood? Did he want to walk around all these corpses?

Gordon stared for a moment longer, before shaking his head, knowing he needed to man up, and grabbing the door handle, taking a deep breath before he twisted the handle and swung the door open, stepping out, and he was almost thrown off his feet by the smell of blood hitting him. He had to take a moment to breathe and set his mind on trying to ignore the gore in front of him, he just needed one weapon and he’d be good.

He brought a hand up to his nose and plugged it, before continuing on. Something he noticed was all the lights were out now, he had seen the occasional few, lighting up the red mess, but now, it was dark, without a single artificial light in sight. Gordon scampered about, searching every building he came across the best he could with all the lights out, slowly making his way to where the patrols usually got their shit together, because who knows? There could be something along the way instead of at the armory. 

Gordon cringed whenever he had to walk through blood, he couldn’t see its red color now, but he could tell when he found a puddle of it, even if it was a black, inky color now due to the lack of lighting aside from the moon.

He found nothing of use, not even a knife, had this place been raided already? He hoped not, and if it was, he hoped they missed something, he just needed something, anything to defend himself with, hell he’d take a fucking pocket knife even if it was small and he doubted it would help against anything not human.

After maybe an hour that would have only been ten minutes if he hadn’t been searching so thoroughly in the darkness, he made it to the armory, and hesitantly pushed open the door, poking his head in. There was nothing dangerous, but there were some dead people in here. Gordon pulled his head out, taking a deep breath through his mouth, before pushing the door open and striding in, but when it shut, he was left in the darkness, so he whipped around, lunging for where it had been and pulling it open. The light barely lit up the room, but at least he could see. Gordon glanced around for something to hold it open and was glad when he found a doorstopper, which he promptly stuck in the door. 

Stepping past the bodies, he continued his search, turning lockers inside out in an attempt to find a gun. At the very last locker, Gordon was given a lucky break as he found a pistol with some ammo inside of a bent out of shape, broken locker that obviously hadn’t been used in years and was just forgotten about, it was covered in dust, too.

He let out a little sigh of relief as he grabbed the gun, pulling it out of the locker, now that he had a weapon, he could get the hell out of dodge. Gordon grabbed the ammo and shoved it in his pockets, he’d find a better way to carry it, he did hate that he was slapped onto the patrol at the last moment so he had no time to prepare, if only they had told him like thirty minutes before they left.

He dug around in a few more lockers, just to check, and he did find a little bag he could take, he slung it over his shoulder and moved the bullets into there, much safer with a zipper now. Gordon turned, grimacing at the bodies as he hurried past them, clutching the strap of the bag to reassure himself that this wouldn’t happen to him.

Gordon stepped out into the carnage again, shuddering, he couldn’t wait to get out of here. He immediately began making his way towards the exit, not taking a minute to decide if he wanted to continue looking, he’d find supplies once he was far away from here, far  _ far _ away from here. Gordon just wanted out of this hellscape.

He rounded a corner, making a beeline for the quickest exit, and finally found one of the creatures who had helped with the rampage he bet, a yipper, a smaller one, but nonetheless feasting off a corpse. Gordon took a step back, immediately raising his pistol and flicking off the safety, aiming it.

The yipper’s head shot up at the click of the gun, and they had a staredown, Gordon left shaking, and the yipper having a blank expression. The staring contest was cut short as it let out a small yip that reminded him of a woman’s scream but quieter, and lunged for Gordon, leaving Gordon only a moment to react as he pulled the trigger, aiming for its nose.

He missed, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one watching as someone lunged out from an alleyway right next to the yipper, tackling it and bringing them both to the ground. Gordon was left in stunned silence as he stumbled away from the fight between the man and the yipper, full of grunting and yipping and pained yelps, whether it was the yipper or the mad man, Gordon didn’t know.

It took Gordon a moment, but when he realized the size of the man and noticed a golden, dog tail and two floppy ears, he realized who it was, it was Tommy; had Tommy followed him?! Why?! There was no way he would have known his own safety, it was pure luck that… well maybe luck for Tommy specifically that Gordon’s entire camp seemed to have died within three days, and not for Gordon. He decided to save the questions for later, if he remembered them, shaking his head and focusing on the now.

Gordon raised a gun, aiming at the yipper and Tommy, but he couldn’t shoot, he couldn’t without risking shooting Tommy, so he waited, waited for the right moment because he wasn’t about to dive in to try and pry this thing away from Tommy to make it easier, that was a one-way ticket to hell.

But in moments, it seemed he didn’t even half to help, as the thing rolled out from Tommy and ran off, limping a little, leaving Tommy snarling in that direction, looking a lot hairier and more animalistic than the last time Gordon saw him.

Gordon lowered the gun, smiling, glad to see a familiar, living face, even if they had only seen each other, what, a few hours ago? 

“Hey, Tommy! Why are you here-” Gordon was cut off as the bloodied weredog turned to him, his hackles still raised, his lips still drawn back in a sneer, showing off his teeth which seemed longer, sharper, and covered in blood. His eyes were no longer brown, they were a bright, glowing yellow, almost as bright as Benrey’s. He seemed… taller, now, and more hunched, his stature reminding Gordon of fairytale werewolves when they were mid-transformation. As Gordon looked him over, he realized Tommy’s nails had sharpened and were longer now, and his tail and ears seemed hairier, less sleek like they had been.

He took a step back, a bit startled and honestly, scared, was Tommy okay? Was he in control of himself? Did fighting make weredogs lose a bit of control of themselves? He hoped Tommy was okay and that he wouldn’t have to shoot him, cause god, he realized it might be good to stick a bit longer with Tommy with his camp being dead, at least till he got out of this fucking breeding ground for death.

After a few moments of continuous growling, Tommy’s snarl dropped, and he stood up again, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, straightening out his clothes and fixing his hair, in the process only streaking blood from his bloodied hands through it. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to seemingly relax, before opening them again, they were back to a normal, chocolatey brown.

“What the fuck was that-”

“I’m sorry it was- I was- well-” Tommy stuttered on his words more this time, looking down, his eyes glancing from place to place, not seeming to be able to stay in one place. He was shifting back and forth in place as well, obviously anxious, Gordon had a feeling that Tommy hadn’t meant to do that, but it didn’t mean it hadn’t scared the man.

He squeezed the gun in his hand, being careful not to pull the trigger however, it was just a reassurance, because, after all the shit that has happened without a gun in these last few days, he fucking needed it.

“Was that a weredog thing?” Gordon mentally facepalmed at how stupid of a question that was, what a great way to break the tension Gordon, ask an obvious question, great job.

“Oh- uhm- ya- wh-when I get really uh, really mad I get all uhm-” He raised his hands, waving them about, trying to find a way to say it, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to explain. Gordon nodded a bit.

“Ya, ya, I get it,” He said, smiling a little, of course, it was half-hearted, he hated to say it but Tommy had genuinely scared him, and he was very fucking glad he was on Tommy’s good side.

They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like a few minutes, but was likely only a few seconds, before the memory of the fact that they were standing in bloodshed and death hit Gordon like a bullet, so he took another deep breath, unfortunately getting a big whiff of rot and death again, and began walking again, glancing to Tommy.

“We should get out of here.”

Tommy nodded.

  
  


It was just as bad going out as it was coming into what used to be his home, and now was a mass grave, and he wouldn’t admit it but his eyes did water a few times, both from the stench, and the oncoming realization of the fact that he no longer had a home, so he’d be fending for himself, alone, he wouldn’t bother Tommy, and he doubted he’d deal with him if he asked, probably just point down the road and tell him to fuck off, he had scrapped his earlier plan on sticking with Tommy.

Gordon tightly clutched the strap of the bag, his eyes staying dead set on the ground, he didn’t want to look up. He knew how close he was to getting out of this hellscape, and once he was, he could figure everything out, including finding somewhere to rest his weary eyes and his sore muscles, because Gordon knew he’d have to find somewhere safe, somewhere suitable, somewhere he knew would keep him out of reach of things that go bump in the night, and that wouldn’t be easy, not at all.

Tommy had, thankfully, not said much, well, not anything, he had been silent, whether it was because he knew Gordon was too exhausted to try and speak while being so focused, or just his own thoughts keeping his voice at bay, it made Gordon happy, he didn’t want to speak right now, he’d probably end up accidentally letting his thoughts slip out if he did.

The ground slowly got more and more clear of blood and gore as they finally approached the gate that was oh so carefully slipped apart. Gordon almost took a look back into the village, but he caught himself, and slid back out through the large, steel gates, leaving behind his home, only now noticing the bloody handprint on the inside of the doors.

He could hear Tommy’s footsteps behind him as they abandoned the camp, he didn’t think of it weirdly until it had been at least five minutes, and Tommy was still there, following him like a lost puppy. Gordon was almost tempted to stop and ask why Tommy still followed him, but he didn’t, assuming maybe they were heading in the same direction because Benrey was this way, that thought made Gordon want to turn and walk another way, just to avoid the dragon, so he did, stopping momentarily to glance around and try to make everything out in the darkness, which was near impossible. Him stopping was a mix of just needing to take in his surroundings for a moment, and trying to hide his suspicions, he may have trusted Tommy, but how Tommy had acted back in Gordon’s old home had scared him, and he didn’t want to end up as the subject under that pissed off, almost feral stare again.

Gordon decided to head right, hurrying along, determined to find somewhere suitable to sleep, but he was immediately distracted by Tommy’s footsteps following him. He almost glanced back,  _ almost _ , but he didn’t, not yet, he began to wonder why Tommy was following him if it wasn’t to find Benrey, was he going to hurt him? Surely not, if he was, he would have done it before, right?  _ Right?  _ The idea that he was going to hurt him made Gordon anxious, because he was sure he wouldn’t have enough time to pull out his pistol before Tommy attacked him, and he knew it would probably be slow and painful, like a dog chewing on a bone, just gnawing on it until it broke.

Gordon took maybe twenty or thirty more steps before he turned to Tommy, perking an eyebrow at him. “Why are you following me?”

“Oh! W-Well, I’m looking for B-Benrey!”

“But you’ve been following me-”

“Y-Ya, Benrey likes to follow you-”

A hand grabbed Gordon against, and he let out an annoyed explicative, god fucking damnit, of course, Benrey showed up right as they were speaking about him, practically speak of the fucking devil. Benrey hadn’t tried to hurt him, yet, but the fact that Benrey had literally shoved Gordon in his mouth before without any hesitation, as well as eating others without a second thought scared Gordon, it scared him badly, he didn’t want to end up as the next meal for a dragon’s course, he didn’t want to die to a dragon getting a bit peckish and deciding they needed a snack, he’d rather die in that fucking fight to the death he had been in earlier than be eaten, it sounded horrifying, and he’d rather not experience it first-hand.

Gordon glared at the hand’s owner, underneath it was a bit of fear, but he hoped that wasn’t present in his face, the joking around and life-saving didn’t matter, primal fear kept a hold on his opinion of Benrey. What stared back at him was a shit-eating grin and glowing, lemon-colored eyes.

“yo.”

“Hi,” Gordon grumbled back, just wanting to be put down so he could continue on his way to find somewhere to sleep. Benrey grinned even bigger, but Gordon didn’t know why until something stupid slipped out of Benrey’s mouth.

“wanna kiss now bro?”

“Wh- No! Absolutely not!”

“come onnn, just a lil kiss bro, lil kiss from your friend benrey?”

“No!”

The look Benrey gave him almost made Gordon feel bad,  _ almost _ , but there was no way he was letting a dragon give him a smooch, absolutely not. He just barely heard Tommy snicker from below, and he gave him the smallest of stink eyes since Tommy wasn’t the focus of his annoyance.

He gave Benrey another look of exasperation before beginning to struggle, trying to make it obvious he wanted down, and he wanted down now. Benrey either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he continued to hold Gordon, and not only that, but he grabbed Tommy too and put them on separate shoulders, standing up, barely giving Gordon enough time to grab on to keep himself from slipping and falling off.

Gordon, once he was situated, began to check the satchel, only to realize something, Benrey’s wings had unfolded, and they were perfectly fine now, so he immediately zipped the satchel back up. Gordon barely had enough time to grab on with all his might and keep himself from falling before Benrey jumped into the air, his wings flapping to keep him up, and in moments, he was basically horizontal, with Gordon slowly making his way up to Benrey’s back so he wasn’t just hanging off his shoulder. He was almost at the top when one of his hands slipped, and he panicked for a moment, almost letting go with the other hand.

Gordon thought this was it, that he was going to fall because now that he had lost his grip, he was struggling to get a grip again, the clothing too tight against Benrey now. He assumed he was going to fall to his death, but a hand grabbed his own and yanked, trying to pull him up. It only took Gordon moments to realize it was Tommy, and graciously accepted the help, climbing up and finally getting to safety, panting.

He thanked Tommy and got a grin and ‘you’re welcome’ in return. He was fucking glad he didn’t fall to his doom, and that he hadn’t looked down, because that would have guaranteed him losing his grip and falling. Gordon fell onto his back, leaning into the shirt, enjoying the comfort he got knowing he was actually safe up here.

He turned his head, beginning to watch the wings flap, listening to them beat at the air to keep Benrey high in the night time air. He studied them, even if he wouldn’t admit it, they were pretty, he liked the colors, but he’d never, ever admit that, not ever, he wasn’t going to give Benrey ammo to use on him.

Tommy and he made small talk after that, very small talk, they mainly just sat quietly, listening to the noises of the night, and Benrey’s wings. Benrey would occasionally pipe in, flirting with Tommy, still pestering Gordon about a kiss, etc. Honestly, to Gordon it felt like he wasn’t even in the apocalypse, it felt like he was talking with normal-sized, human friends, and not a dragon and a weredog, and he wasn’t really complaining, it had been a while since he had a nice, long talk that was just jokes, and laughter, instead of the seriousness you’d get in what used to be his camp.

After another thirty minutes, the chatting did die down, but he was pretty sure Tommy was getting tired, and it was hard to tell, but he thought Benrey might have been getting a bit sleepy too, he wouldn’t blame him though, being the transport must have been tiring, especially when you had been flying and walking for hours and hours without a break.

Gordon leaned back onto the shirt, staring at the cloudless night sky, admiring all the stars, he began searching for the Big Dipper, it had always been his favorite, and the easiest to find for him.

In moments, he found it, and just stared silently, a small, worn-out smile creeping onto his face. His eyes were half-lidded, and he felt kind of happy, the kind of happy you felt when watching a movie you loved as a kid, the kind of happy when you found your old tree fort at a relative’s house you hadn’t seen in a long time, he just felt… happy, maybe it was how tired he was that made him let down his guard a bit finally.

Fifteen more minutes and Benrey started gliding down, back towards the ground, and in moments Gordon checked to make sure Tommy was awake, before he lunged for Benrey’s shoulders, managing to grab on just as Benrey went back to being vertical. He climbed up, and almost looked over the edge of his shoulders to check for Tommy, but caught himself last second and decided against it, not really wanting to freak himself out that badly.

Gordon was about to ask why they had stopped, when Benrey reached up and grabbed him, dropping him off onto the ground, with Tommy being dropped off next to him. Gordon gave Tommy a confused glance, which wasn’t returned with one as confused, but one that told Gordon Tommy was half asleep, and that it was best not to bother him yet.

He was left watching in confusion, until Benrey returned with a bunch of wood that he dropped onto the ground, before parting his lips and letting out a small puff of fire, which lit the timber pretty quickly. Benrey laid down and curled around the clearing a little. Gordon watched that giant hand grab Tommy and pull him to his neck, keeping his hand there. The other hand reached for Gordon, and he was half-tempted to let Benrey grab him and pull him in, to keep him warm and cozy, but the other half of him said no, and that he would be fine not cuddling a dragon, he didn’t need to, too dangerous said his instincts which had grown around the idea of everything being dangerous. He stumbled back, managing to duck out of the hand’s way, going to sit near Benrey’s knees.

He saw the curious look Benrey gave him, and he ignored it, scooting closer to the fire, smiling a little at the sudden warmth creeping through his bones, compared to the crisp, cold night air, this felt like pure bliss. They sat in silence, with Benrey’s hand sitting in the corner of his eye, slowly creeping closer, but he honestly didn’t care, he was pretty sure if Tommy was here he was safe, he was 50/50 on it, and he was willing to place his bets on being safe.

After a few more moments of wood crackling, Benrey spat out a gentle harmony, and this time the bubbles just floated around, not sticking to everything and popping, just gently floating in the air above them. They were dark blues and kind of turquoise colors, even greenish-blue colors too. Gordon stared at the sweet voice, they were a lot prettier when they weren’t being used to make him calm down.

He noticed Benrey quickly shut his mouth after the little hum that went with producing the colors. His face just slightly blushing, and it made Gordon wonder what the sweet voice meant, probably some stupid shit to bug Gordon. He looked to the crook of Benrey’s neck and saw a sleeping Tommy with Benrey’s hand gently laid upon him, like a big duvet. Tommy looked so peaceful and warm, he was tempted to get up and see if he could join, but he wouldn’t, he didn’t care how nice and calm and peaceful it seemed, he’d rather sit here and not get held by a dragon while he slept.

He leaned back against Benrey, hesitantly, of course, but he still did, and wrapped his arms around himself, sitting quietly, staring into the dancing flames of the fire that blew twisting and twirling smoke into the sky, with little sparks flying up with it. Gordon stared, and stared, trying to keep himself awake for a few minutes longer, he may have wanted to sleep, but what if something showed up? He needed to be able to defend himself.

But alas, it was useless as sleep clawed at his eyelids, with each blink getting heavier and heavier, dropping further and further each time until eventually, Gordon’s eyes had shut completely, and he drifted off, giving in to exhaustion, and again, Benrey let out a little spell of sweet voice, thankfully not waking Gordon, it was a soft, pastel pink, which seemed to startle Benrey, he was glad no one was awake to notice.

  
  
  


When Gordon woke, the first thing he noticed was that he felt oddly warm, how long had the fire been going if it had kept him warm for that long? The next thing he noticed was that it was only his chest and down that was warm, why wasn’t it warming his face, third thing to notice, Benrey’s hand was laying on top of him, and he did not like that one bit. In moments, Gordon was moving to free himself from the hand, the shade Benrey had provided keeping him from immediately blinding himself which he was pretty glad about.

He managed to wiggle himself out from under the hand, and he stood, stretching, resting his own hands on his back as he pushed, leaning forward and not stopping till his back cracked in a satisfying way. He stopped soon after and looked over at Benrey’s face, noticing he was sleeping peacefully. Gordon soon after saw that Benrey had seemed to curl up around Tommy a bit more, his hand still resting on the lanky, sleeping man, with Gordon much, much closer to Benrey’s face now, had he been moved in his sleep?

Gordon chuckled under his breath, it was one of nervousness, but also that he had somehow survived so much shit, and that he had practically slept within kill reach of a dragon. He gave the dead fire a glance, noticing the smoldering embers that would soon die out, no doubt about that. He stepped past it, making his way out of the makeshift, living walls, going to take a quick stretch, he’d continue his search for somewhere to live later, he just wanted to get a look around and get a bit of a walk before he did anything, he always did that before this whole mess had happened. 

So as Gordon walked, he walked in silence, letting his thoughts be the noise he needed right now. Occasionally, a bird would chirp at him, or a squirrel would start chittering at him for walking on their path, but he didn’t really care, he was just getting in a small, nice walk before he was forced to go looking for a home for the next few days where he wouldn’t be given time to relax and enjoy himself.

However, it seemed Lady Luck was not on his side, as there was a snarl from beside him, and a loud one at that. He whipped around, his hand jumping to his satchel and immediately unzipping it, digging for the gun. The snarling continued as an adumon stepped out, but it was bigger than any adumon he had ever spied upon, and in moments, more began crawling out of cracks and crevices, licking their chops, snarling, ready to go in for a kill, ready to rip Gordon limb from limb. Gordon fumbled with the gun, before raising it to the adumons, jumping back and forth, unsure on who to shoot first.

In mere moments however, his choice was made for him as the giant adumon sprung forward, trying to dig its little dull claws in and drag him to the floor, but Gordon was quicker, leaping to the side and firing a round at the adumon; predictably, it did absolutely nothing to the giant adumon. The bullet only served to make the giant, mutant dog madder, as it whipped around to face him again, ready to pounce, and Gordon saw the other adumons getting ready as well.

It felt like time had slowed, any second now, an adumon was going to attack, and with the help of its pack he was going to be torn to shreds, nothing but dog chow soon. The giant lunged for him again, but it seemed someone familiar was faster, and Gordon, even if being grabbed by a giant hand threw the gun out of his hand by accident, was thankful the dragon had found him in the nick of time, however, his joy was short-lived when he saw the aggression in Benrey’s eyes as he was lifted to Benrey’s open jaws and tossed in once more, just like when they had first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE SOON MY SOFT VORE LOVERS, SOON YOU SHALL BE FED I'M SORRY FOR NEGLECTING YOUUUU
> 
> anyways, I'm, this was fun to write, and I'm sorry for any non-vore people because the next chapter is gonna contain that, so strap in if you are fine with reading that, but if not, sorry bros
> 
> Red to Green like a fern - It's time to burn!  
> Blue and Green like the sea - I am filled with glee!  
> Pink like a soft blush - Oh, I have a crush


	6. What The Fuck Benrey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey, why, just why, Gordon gone through enough in the past few days man, feeling bad for him bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE, IT HAS ARRIVED, I'M SORRY MY PRETTIES THERE WAS A LOT OF REAL LIFE STUFF HAPPENING AND I JUST WASN'T MOTIVATED FOR A LONG TIME BUT IT IS HERE AND I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, ENJOY

_ What. What just- What just happened? _

_ ‘What just happened’ _ was all that ran through Gordon’s mind, blaring like a train whistle. Did Benrey just- Was Benrey going to  _ eat _ him? Was he? Shit fuck shit was he?! No, he wouldn't, right? Right? Well… it was Benrey, and Benrey had no problem with eating whatever wandered in front of him or even was just there, considering the tire, would he eat the man he had been helping, what? Hours ago?

Screw the question of would he, there wasn’t time to sit still and hope, because adrenaline and instinct was kicking everything aside and taking control. Gordon had to get out, and he had to get out  _ now _ , because if he didn’t, he was sure the only place he’d be heading was down a dragon’s gullet.

The last time this happened, he hadn’t been so free to move, not because he was pinned inside of Benrey’s mouth, but due to a severely injured arm, but now? He was in good health, good shape, well, as good as it got basically starving himself for food and sleep in shaking reaches for something in his books, something in his notes, something from the things he had found while on the few patrols he had been assigned to, that might give faltering humanity a solution to get themselves out of this mess before he had met all these monsters.

Gordon lurched forward, obviously Benrey’s doing. Something that confused the man being held captive by a fucking dragon was the startled noise that rose up from Benrey’s throat, it was short, and probably meant to be quiet, but it was there, and for Gordon, it was puzzling.

He began kicking and fighting, with the muscle underneath him working to keep him still. He was shouting and cursing, sometimes pleading with Benrey to let him go, to not eat him, but the other half was curses and yelling, saying Benrey was horrible and a liar, he didn’t care if it was mean, Benrey deserved it since he was planning to eat him, finishing what he started from the first meeting.

At first, the tongue underneath him was slow, not really stopping the struggle Gordon gave, but it all changed in a moment when it bucked underneath him, forcing him back towards the exact place he didn’t want to be, the only upside being he wasn’t anywhere near those giant, razor-sharp teeth, but at the exact same time that was a major downside, because that meant he wasn’t getting his head sliced off, he’d be dying slowly and  _ very _ painfully.

The mouth around him paused for a brief moment, giving Gordon the tiniest amount of time to worry and fret and think, but he was immediately distracted by the maw opening back up and a pair of fingers coming in, at first, Gordon’s hopes were lit again, was he getting out? Did Benrey change his mind for god knows what reason? That was quickly ruined as they plucked the lopsided glasses off of Gordon’s face and pulled them back out, leaving his vision slightly more blurry than before, and Gordon once again locked inside a deathtrap. 

With each curse and plea and shout, his voice grew more hoarse, and he felt like he was scraping his throat across gravel with the pain that raked through it every time he even whimpered, let alone screamed (the whimpers he would never admit to doing, even if he was going to be dead soon).

The tongue bucked under him again and forced him back, with a gulp to accompany it. Gordon couldn’t find words, instead only letting out a rough, loud gasp, as he felt something get a hold of his legs and pull, rippling against his legs with each wave. He tried to kick, but it just pulled. He began to panic,  _ shit shit shit _ , how was he supposed to get out of this now?! The tongue went to buck again, and the first thought that came to Gordon is the one he took, doing his best to wrap his arms around the tongue, which barely helped at all. The tongue writhed, trying to shake him off, but ultimately failing to do so.

Gordon’s hopes rose when Benrey began coughing, and he was slowly forced back up. He let his arms loosen from their death-grip, but in a moment the tongue squashed him back down, and Gordon’s hopes plummeted as he was forced down quicker, his chance of getting out burning away in moments, like fire to paper.

With another gulp, Gordon was only in the mouth from his shoulders up, with his fingers clawing and trying to dig into the blue tongue, but failing to do so. He began to cry a bit, at least he thought he did, maybe it was just more spit, the noises he made just barely above a whimper or whine, he was trying to stay silent, no way was Benrey getting the satisfaction of knowing that he might have made Gordon cry, not now, not ever, even if that ever was probably, at most, an hour.

He went to give one last plea, one last hopeful, but terrified beg, only to be squashed down again with another gulp, and with that, he was heading down, on a one-way trip to a certain, painful death. The muscles around him were tight, forcing him still, but at least he could breathe, but that might have been another problem because if he wasn’t being suffocated, there was no chance of him passing out due to lack of oxygen, maybe that’d be best, no pain, just passing out and not waking up. Gordon was left staring upwards, shaking, crying almost silently because he knew he was dead, he knew there was no getting out. Why?! Why hadn’t Benrey just chewed him up or hell, even squashed him?! He would have preferred any other way to this!

With the crushing,  _ living _ , blackish-blue walls around him, the best he could do was squirm, because he couldn’t kick, he couldn’t fight, nothing, he was stuck, being forced down a slimy tube extremely quickly.

After what seemed like hours,  _ days _ , of being forced down like he was nothing but a snack, but was only likely 10 seconds at most, Gordon was forced through a tight ring of muscles and pushed into an open space. He knew where he was, it was where he was going to die, in the belly of the beast.

The gut around him pulsed in color, leaking the same color too, sweet voice? Probably? A sea blue at first, the calm down color Benrey had been so insistent on covering Gordon with before, then a light-colored, but slightly dull green (Gordon had no idea what this one could even possibly be) and then the burn colors from last night, and repeat; Gordon had no idea if it was all meant to be one saying, or if it was different emotions mixing into one, either way, nothing about this calmed him. Benrey’s insides gurgled and groaned softly, with a calm whoosh in the background, Benrey’s breathing. He noticed a quick thumping as well, his heart he guessed, why would Benrey’s heart be beating so fast? It seems so stupid that it would be doing so, maybe he was just excited to have killed another person, stupid, sadistic motherfucker.

Even with the knowledge of knowing where he was, his brain still pondered if this was really happening, even though he could feel it, see it, hear it, he knew where he was, but… it didn’t feel real, Benrey wouldn’t do this, right? It was just a nightmare, right? Well, he had tried to do it before, but Tommy acted like he wanted to keep Gordon alive, surely there is no way he’d hurt Tommy? Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt Tommy and it was their plan all along.

Gordon found himself turning to face the changing, stomach walls and beginning to slam his fists on it. If he was going to die like this, he wanted to give Benrey indigestion or something, something to make him regret doing this. With rage and adrenaline pumping through him, noises were drowned out as he tried to shout even with his aching throat, his voice cracking, hoarse. He eventually stopped yelling, and as the adrenaline wore off, he began to tire, his hits slowing and getting weaker.

He was about to stop and just give in when something,  _ someone _ put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn to face whoever it was. Gordon let out a startled, broken yelp, immediately trying to fight off whatever, whoever it fucking was, but the sounds came back, clearing up, and he realized they were speaking to him, telling him to calm down and it was okay, and he knew that voice immediately, it had been the only one that ever made him feel somewhat okay the past few days since the owner of it was the most human, even if he wasn’t exactly human.

“Tommy?!” That’s what Gordon tried to shout, but it came out in a whispered cry, with the weredog nodding, confirming who it was despite Gordon already knowing. He was shocked that Tommy was in here, Gordon understood why he was eaten, Benrey had been hinting about eating him the entire time, so he wasn’t surprised Benrey was an asshole and ate him, but Tommy?! Benrey had practically been wrapped around Tommy’s finger, how could he betray his friend?!

The weredog in front of him looked even more soaked than Gordon felt, his fur and hair were up in all directions, clumped together, messy, and his clothes were too, draped over him, clinging to his skin, drenched. It made Gordon wonder how he looked with all the spit.

“Mr. Freeman, it’s- it’s okay!”

“He got you too?!” Gordon blurted out, not responding to what Tommy had said. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Gordon interrupted. “Heartless bastard.” Gordon hissed, looking up, and at that very moment a glob of spit dripped down, hitting him smack on the face. He let out a few, although gravelly, very obvious curses as he looked down and reached up with one hand, wiping his face a few times, disgruntled.

“Mr- Mr. Freeman- It’s- It’s okay in here, we are- we’re safe here-”

“Safe?! Tommy, Tommy, Benrey literally ate us! We’re going to die because of this fucker-”

“Die? No, we aren’t, this is Benrey’s storage stomach, we- we’re safer than a- a- than a dog curled up in their bed :)”

Well, that wasn’t something Gordon expected, and even if his heart was fighting against that idea, his instincts screaming that he was in danger, there was no way he could be safe in a dragon’s giant, it did make a bit more sense on why Tommy was also in here, so he chose to follow the slightest bit of reasoning, even if it was a thin, weak grasp at hope, and could have been Tommy trying to calm himself down and not think about the worst thing that could happen, but he just hoped the weredog was right, and he wasn’t going to die.

With Gordon calmer, it seemed Benrey decided it was time to move around, and that ended exactly how you’d expect it to, throwing the contents of his gut around a little bit. Gordon and Tommy ended up a tangled mess for a moment, and Gordon was quick to push him off for two, no, three reasons; he didn’t wanna be stuck under a weredog: it was a cuddling position and Gordon may have felt ok enough to calm down, but he wasn’t about to cuddle, mainly because he didn’t wanna be weird; and finally, he needed to sit back up, he wanted to ask what the fuck Benrey was doing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Benrey beat him to it, his voice louder, cutting in and catching Gordon off guard with how it felt like it bounced around him, somehow echoing but solid at the same time.

“Fr- Feetman finally calmed down? stopped being unepic and going ‘meh mweh mehh stupid benrey big mean’?”

Gordon gave a small glare upwards, this guy really thought that Gordon would just be  _ okay _ with being eaten alive?! Benrey thought he was the bad guy here! At this point, Gordon felt like he should probably be used to the way Benrey was, but nope, everything still felt like a new and different bat being swung from a completely different direction.

He did hear the laugh from Tommy however and decided if he wanted to keep the one sane ally he had, who was probably his ticket out of here, he shouldn’t bitch about how stupid and insane this was.

“Yep, ya, Tommy told me, still don’t forgive you for not warning me though.” He hissed, teeth grinding, but he did his best not to give away his feelings.

“bro, gonna, gonna make me sad, kinda hurt bro.”

“You- You ate me! I’m not forgiving you for that!”

Benrey didn’t respond with anything but a small hum, the walls changing to a dark brown, extremely dark, and began emitting liquid. It did give Gordon a mini heart-attack, but then it began floating up, becoming little balls of liquid, and he realized it was sweet voice. The color was dark, like newly made coffee. After a few beats, the walls changed, emitting both yellow and black that almost mixed together a few times. He noticed Tommy open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted at the worst time by Benrey moving again. At least this time they were prepared.

Honestly, if Gordon ignored the fact that he was literally in a dragon’s stomach, it was pretty nice, it was soft and warm and comfy; the sounds were ok white noise, and he was sitting next to Tommy, just barely touching him, brushing of their elbows basically. Gordon would never admit that, ever, he’d rather be eaten and digested than admit those thoughts to  _ anyone _ .

“W-Well, B-Benrey, could you get- could you go back to Darnold’s house, p-please?” Tommy’s voice was softer, sweeter, and without missing a beat Benrey quickly agreed, the stomach walls flushing a pink, a few orbs sneaking out, It was a semi-normal color for a gut, at least it’s CLOSE to the color Gordon imagined a gut would be.

“yep, just chill times in Benrey lobby, Benrey express is on the way.” And with that, Benrey moved way more than before, but it was over pretty quickly, though, Tommy and Gordon did find themselves resting on the wall that had been across from them previously as Benrey, from what Gordon guessed through the faint flapping and the fact that gravity had shifted, was flying.

With them now in general, agreed quiet, Tommy seemed to relax, laying down against the stomach and curling up a little on his side. Gordon gave him a quick glance, and then another when he realized Tommy’s eyes were closed, the weredog was going to nap, in here?! Gordon stared for longer than he should have, it did look and seem pretty comfy… and Gordon could rest up before he had to do who the hell knows what in the future…

Gordon, your thoughts, they’re getting off-topic.

Right, Gordon shook his head, sitting up, trying to keep as good of posture as he could to keep himself awake. He refused to sleep, even if the warmth was really clawing at him with exhaustion dragging at his eyelids, man, who knew struggling so much against a dragon’s insides would tire a guy this much.

With Tommy deciding to sleep, Gordon decided he’d stay up, he had a feeling it was safe, but he didn’t want Benrey to try  _ anything _ that could hurt either of them, he was going to stay awake, keep watch, keep him and Tommy as safe as he could.

So he sat quietly, waiting, how long was this flight going to take?

  
  
  


After what felt like a few hours of watching, waiting, waiting for something to happen, Benrey landed, and Tommy woke up because they were forced back to the ‘floor’ of the stomach. Gordon let out a small expletive, glaring up again, sitting up. He was annoyed for a moment longer until the gut crushed in around them and Gordon and Tommy were basically squashed up against each other as they were forced upwards. Gordon was panicking, because what the fuck was happening, Tommy seemed fine with it, smiling a little even.

He panicked for a moment longer, until he was forced back into Benrey’s mouth, and he felt immediate joy. He was out of that fucking hellscape! Sure, he was still in a giant, teeth-filled, slimy mouth but at least he was out of a fucking stomach.

They were spat out, and Gordon would have kissed the ground, the buildings, fucking whatever he thought he’d never see again, but a shout from nearby caught him off guard, distracting him.

“Hey! How is your arm?” Darnold shouted, his eyes focused on Gordon’s arm.

“Good, great, works.” Gordon’s eyes fell to the bitemark across his arm, whatever that potion did to it, it had turned it into a scar in a matter of days, and his other hand slid up to it, rubbing it gingerly. He had come so close to losing his arm, what would he have done without it? He could barely WRITE with his left, let alone punch or aim or fight, with one hand, he would have been defenseless, thank god his arm was saved though. Just thinking about how close he had come to losing his dominant arm, losing basically any use, it made him uneasy, even if it was just a thought.

Tommy piped in, and Gordon didn’t know if it was because the weredog sensed his unease or if he was just talking, but Gordon was thankful for it. With the attention off of him, he blurred out their words, thinking about his arm, he doubted his town, if they had still been there, would have kept him, you needed a use there, and Gordon had none without his good arm.

Something that Gordon noticed was how cold it was outside of the dragon, but it made sense, he was soaking wet and the dragon’s insides had been extremely warm. The cold left him shivering, but he didn’t do anything about it.

Unbeknownst to Gordon, Benrey was eyeing up the man, his pupils dilated, almost hiding his iris completely, his brows furrowed behind the helmet that hid them. He watched Gordon rub his arm, and the look on the man’s face made Benrey want to hold him for a long time, it was similar to how he felt with Tommy, wanting to hold him tight and keep him safe. 

Benrey brushed it off as nothing but dragon instincts, he always did.

Gordon glanced up to Tommy, then to Darnold, and noticed the bottle held by the man on the makeshift balcony, it was smoking, curls of grey leaking up and out, swiveling around Darnold’s arm before going into the sky and fading off.

“Is that meant to be smoking?” He pointed out, unsure if Darnold knew about it. Darnold glanced down to it, and then back up,

“Oh! Yes!” The short man grinned.

“feetman are you smoking? you shouldn’t- bro no smoking, why are you smoking?” Benrey’s voice boomed from above, and it took Gordon a moment longer than he liked to realize the dragon was talking to him, just because of how distracted he was.

“What the fuck are you talking about- I’m not smoking-”

“you just said you were,” the giant retorted.

“I’m not- where the fuck did you get that idea from?” Gordon growled out, where the hell did Benrey get the idea that Gordon was smoking out of the question if that bottle was supposed to smoke?

“you said it, why’re you lying, kinda, kinda sus, lying to a security guard, gotta- gonna have to watch you man, sus.”

Gordon lets out a few confused noises, raising his hands in front of him, giving a confused gesture. He eventually let out an annoyed sigh, turning and just deciding to ignore the anomaly behind him.

He listened to Tommy and Darnold go back to talking, something about a new potion Tommy thought Darnold should make, which Darnold agreed to. With the mention of potions, Gordon remembered the research he had been planning to do, and mentally facepalmed, he should have grabbed it! He should have taken as much of his research as he could! He could have tried to continue it someday! Leave it to Gordon to forget his research at his fucking camp that he’d likely never go back in because he doubted Tommy and Benrey would agree to heading back just for some fucking books Gordon had made over the years.

He cursed at himself internally, getting more and more frustrated with himself by the minute, but that didn’t go on for long because the hand underneath him and Tommy moved suddenly, and they were dropped off onto the balcony, the creaky, old, balcony that Gordon hated because it felt like at any moment it would break and Gordon would plummet to his death.

Tommy and Darnold headed in, and Gordon was about to follow when Benrey piped up.

“feetman, hey, feetman, bro, feetman-” he began, but before he could get on any further with pestering Gordon, the man whipped around to face the giant.

“What?!”

“gun.” It was the only thing Benrey said, before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out the pistol Gordon had dropped earlier. He reached out, holding it in front of Gordon. For a moment, Gordon was silent, his mood changed from frustration and impatience to confusion and a bit of happiness. He looked up, trying to find any sign of trickery, or mischievousness, anything, anything that would tell him reaching for the gun was a bad idea, but there was nothing, if anything, Benrey looked like a puppy returning a toy to his owner.

Gordon looked back down to the gun, before hesitantly reaching out for it, he expected to be grabbed, expected for the gun to go off, or hell even just Benrey pulling it away, but nope, he took the gun gingerly and looked it over for a moment before putting it back in the pouch that was still wet from spit. Benrey cut Gordon off from speaking again.

“glasses.” He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Gordon. Gordon was confused, but at least he had his stuff back, that was good.

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” He mumbled, giving Benrey another glance before heading inside, a bit confused, at least he had his gun back.

Benrey watched him head inside, and he felt a little smile tug at his lips, he knew it was a good idea to grab that gun Gordon had so clumsily dropped, clumsy little Feetman, he should really try and be more careful with his stuff, he could lose something if he didn’t!

  
  


Tommy and Darnold were still talking, mainly about ingredients Darnold might need, leaving Gordon to try and figure out a way to dry off. Tommy didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest, but Gordon was, he didn’t exactly like the idea of being covered in dragon slobber, and he doubted letting it dry would be very good, probably would just make his clothes all wrinkly and weird-feeling.

The question was, how would he do that?

He could try and hang them up somewhere, but he had no extra clothes, he had left his house too quickly for that, hadn’t had the thought to grab it in the short time he had been awake while he was there.

He could see if Darnold has some towels, but with Tommy going on and on, he doubted he’d be able to grab the man’s attention long enough to get an answer. He also didn’t want to just go through the house looking for some, he didn’t like looking through others stuff, and he had a feeling if Benrey found out he’d say some stupid bullshit to bug Gordon about looking through others stuff.

There was the option of asking Benrey, but the moment that reached Gordon’s mind, he threw it off the table, no way he was going back out to ask the dragon to dry him off, it would just lead to teasing and Benrey would probably find a way out of it, and Gordon didn’t really feel like dealing with the comments he knew he’d get.

Maybe he’d just wait, see how long it took before Tommy decided he wanted to dry off as well, just listen to the two talk, hopefully, they wouldn’t ask him what ingredients they should use, because Gordon knew nothing about what they were going on about.

He turned, heading back to the duo, and just listened, nodding along and looking between the two, waiting patiently. They thankfully didn’t drag him into it, letting him just sit and listen. He heard movement from outside that got farther and farther, and assumed Benrey was going off to do his own thing.

After a long talk about everything Darnold would need, Tommy  _ finally _ asked if he could have a towel or two for him and Gordon. Gordon did a little happy dance internally, and watched Darnold nod, turning to go get some. Tommy waited till Darnold was out of the room to look over, his face changing from a large grin to deathly serious, his eyes holding something Gordon couldn’t discern, but it scared him, it scared him more than Benrey ever had.

“Gordon, when I was in your home- w-when I was in your camp last night, there- there was someone else there.” He spoke in such a serious, but soft tone, it almost sounded fake, it made Gordon’s stomach twist, he knew it should be making him nervous, but this was more than nervous, something about Tommy changed in an instance, it didn’t seem real, his eyes looked odd, sharper, distant but as the same time focused only on the man in front of him, and his tone, it pierced Gordon, it chilled him, he didn’t know how it scared him that badly, but it did.

“They- I’m- I think… I think if we stayed there any longer,  **you wouldn’t have survived** .” If Tommy’s previous tone hadn’t already been scary, this new one made it feel like Gordon was being held under the gaze of a vengeful god, he felt like he had died and was being judged, he felt like he was being cast under a thousand disapproving hateful stares with just that tone of voice, he hated it, but the words made it even worse.

“I got the towels for you two!”

On a dime, Tommy smiled, looking in the direction Darnold’s voice came from, pushing past what had just fucking happened and how quickly he had changed into something that made Gordon feel like he was suddenly under the gaze of a thousand gods, somehow the weredog had scared him more than the dragon outside.

Maybe he should be more worried about the weredog than the dragon at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is gonna be longer but like, first off, for anyone who hates vore I'm sorry that a majority of this chapter is vore, for any vore fans, you're welcome i've finally fed you guys the thing you want  
> secondly, chapters might be even slower, I KNOW, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Well uhh, I knew wot I wanted up till this point, but i don't know how to continue it, don't get me wrong I have plenty of ideas still! but uhh, i don't know how to make the story move smoothly along to those, so if chapters are slower then that is why, I'm sorry  
> third, I MIGHT HAVE MADE A TUMBLR FOR THIS? AND DREW BENREY DRAGON MAN? It isn't a full drawing like I wanted but I was so tired and I had been working on it for so long that I knew I needed to post it before I kept it and no one got to see it https://wonders-writing.tumblr.com/ here ya go!  
> heads up, chapter one is going to get a rewrite eventually and some things may be subject to being changed with writing cause uhh, hate how it went and i realized something better would have worked!  
> ALSO, I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY THIS BUT 2000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND THANK YOU YALL, EVERY TIME I SEE A NEW THINGY I GET EXCITED CAUSE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS WHEN I EXPECTED IT TO GET MAYBE A 100 AT BEST, THANK YOU YALL


	7. Update!! Hiatus thingy!

Well, basically, i'll be on hiatus for a bit, idk how long but some stuff happened related to a fire and my house, it is perfectly fine but i'm staying with relatives until the smoke damage is figured out! Since I am here i will not be on my laptop unless it is at nighttime and i am alone, so i will have barely any time to write. I promise i'll try and update the next chapter so i can get it out but considering my circumstances currently i do not know when it will be out

Aside from the whole thingy, when i am here i tend to relax a lot and hang out so that is another thing, but ya, not gonna be updating the next chapter a whole ton, but i will try to get it out! just know the next chapter may not come out for a long long while, but i promise i'll come back and post it! if not, then other things will be posted, i can promise that if thi ends up being a permanent hiatus on this story, i doubt it will however since i still enjoy making this story! i hope yall will be patient, but for now, goodbye yall! i shall be back god knows when, godspeed yall hehe, btw if you really need to you can message me on my twitter if you'd really like if you have any questions and such, it's @Wonder_Exists, godspeed yall!


End file.
